Five Years On
by Paintedcherryblossoms
Summary: It's five years on Molly and James took different paths but are they destined to be together no matter what ? Thank you for all of your lovely reviews for this story I think it had come to a natural point to end this one..more to come though in Five Years More x
1. Chapter 1

It was five years after Molly had returned from her second tour. She had gone to see Charles in Bath on her return and they had been reunited briefly but she had decided to pursue her career in the army and they had drifted apart. He had resumed his duties and was now a Major and Molly had finished a degree and officer training at Sandhurst, she was now Captain Molly Dawes.

Their paths miraculously, or more by design on Charles' part had not crossed during this time, it hurt too much to see her, even though he was happy that she had fulfilled the potential he always knew she had, losing her again had almost been too much to bear and he had guaranteed a physical distance between them in order to cope with re-establishing an emotional distance that he had convinced himself would allow him to move on.

It had broken Molly's heart to leave him but no matter how much he had pleaded with her that it didn't matter they came from different world's, she couldn't see how they could be together in the long term. In the theatre of Afghan she had believed that love was stronger than army regulations, but back in the real world she needed to let him live the life he should and find someone more in his league that he could make the life with that he was supposed to have. The life everyone expected him to have, the one she couldn't stand in the way of, she loved him too much to do that.

They had both had a couple of brief relationships since, nothing serious the army made it difficult but so did the fact that nothing compared to them being together for either of them. Much as they both believed they had moved on neither of them really had.

She sat in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches to her make up, she was getting ready for a forces charity dinner that she had agreed to speak at, it had been something she had been asked to do many times over the last few years, over which time she had become much less nervous about doing. She carried herself like an officer these days, it was the aim of the training to pull out the natural leader and develop the authority and confidence to conduct yourself in that role.

She pulled her coat over her shoulders and left her room down to the hotel entrance where her cab was waiting, she jumped in "Drapers Hall please" she had been to this venue for one of the first officers dinners she had been too it was very grand, it reminded her of the inside of Buckingham Palace. As the cab snaked through the busy streets heading across town from Marylebone where she was staying, to the city she took her notes from her bag and began skimming them even though she was prepared as always it helped calm last minute nerves that had crept up on her, it was strange she didn't normally get these feelings anymore just faint butterflies dancing around in her stomach. They pulled up outside the Hall it was even grander than she remembered it, she paid the driver and made her way to the entrance.

She was guided to the drawing room where a pre-dinner champagne reception was being held, it was framed by huge crystal chandeliers that cascaded light around the room, at the centre was a huge marble fireplace and around the outside edge where a series of sumptuous blue silk chaise langue, she was offered a glass of champagne and she headed straight to perch on one of the chaise so that she could get her bearings and observe the room from a distance for a little while.

She could see that she knew one or two people in the room but was content to stay on the sidelines for now, she was startled by a voice to her immediate right "Captain Dawes!" she turned to be greeted by another familiar face, she got to her feet "David Armstrong, lovely to see you, I take it you are here for the auction later, doing your bit?" David was the son of Major Peter Armstrong who had been a mentor to Molly during her officer training, he had made his money as an investment banker declining to follow his father with a life in the army. Molly had been introduced to David by the Major at a similar event and they had hit it off and been on a couple of dates but never taken it any further than that, much to David's disappointment more than Molly's. There was no awkwardness between them though as a result and whenever they had caught up at similar events to these since they had always enjoyed each other's relaxed company. Tonight was going to be no exception Molly thought to herself fleetingly considering he also looked quite handsome in his tux.

David gave her a kiss on the cheek "Yes, dad convinced me to come along, although when I heard you would be here and giving a speech, I have to confess I didn't take that much persuading" Molly smiled at him, she was saved by the master of ceremonies calling everyone to dinner, David took her hand "shall we?" They walked towards the table plan, she began scanning for her name, "no need Molly you are with us, near the front of the room, ideally placed for your performance" she blushed and laughed "don't tease me, you will make me start to feel nervous about it again" he smiled back at her "you will be brilliant as always Captain Dawes, now let's go and get some dinner" They took their seats at the table and once everyone had settled, brief introductions were made and the usual polite dinner conversations began. Major Armstrong had been delighted to see Molly again and catch up on the latest developments for her, he had rarely seen officers with such special qualities and aura in his army career and was certain Molly was one of them. she had already accomplished so much and was convinced she would go on to do so much more. David had whispered to Molly at one point "you are dazzling as usual Molly" he was flirting with her a little but nothing she couldn't handle.

Dinner over it was time for her to do her thing, Major Armstrong had gone up to the stage ahead of her as he had agreed to provide an introduction, there were over five hundred people in the room this was one of the biggest audiences she had spoken in front of, as The Major finished his introduction Molly gathered herself, David patting her hand and telling her "good luck" as she made her way to the stage, through the applause.

She stood in front of the lectern and flattened out her notes, she took a deep breath, relaxed her shoulders and briefly glanced out into the audience, before she could release the breath there in a split second she caught his gaze, her stomach did a somersault, oh my god, she needed to compose herself, let out the breath Molly, the room had gone into slow motion, everyone was looking at her but one pair of eyes was penetrating her soul. She cleared her throat quickly composed herself and began her speech.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you" she stood at the lectern, she had focused and managed to compose herself sufficiently to get through her speech. She had set her eyes on a large portrait on the wall at the back of the room so that she could avoid any further eye contact with him, to add to her feeling of being overwhelmed by the "situation" the whole room has got to their feet and were applauding her enthusiastically she held on to either side of the lectern as her legs felt as they would buckle under her. She didn't want to look again but she couldn't help herself she scanned through the crowd she couldn't see him, she looked again, he was gone.

She stepped down from the stage and returned to the table, David gave her a hug and congratulations and the Major shook her hand with a heartfelt "well done Captain" she took her seat again at the table looking over her shoulder to double check that she hadn't missed him in the crowd, she was sad to see a seat at his table was empty, she continued to scan the room tuning in and out of the various conversations around the table.

David was watching her not saying a word his hand casually draped over the back of her chair, she looked so beautiful and the confidence she exuded whilst speaking had reminded him how sexy she was, the dress she was wearing tonight only sought to re-enforce his current line of thinking, it was classic black, it had a halter neck and was backless finishing just below her waist, revealing enough for him to imagine unclipping it at the neck and watch it fall to the floor. It also fit her like a glove, the skirt was full length, not fitted, it draped over her slim hips and flared out slightly so that it swayed as she walked, the longer back trailing along the floor behind her. She had piled her hair on top of her head, with loose curls cascading softly around her face and neck, the whole look finished with a pendant that had a long chain that hung down her spine with a diamond on the end. He leant across and offered her more champagne, as he began filling her glass "you wouldn't be trying to get me tipsy Mr Armstrong?" She had seen him watching her, he was good looking, intelligent, charming, interested in what she had to say, what was not to like? "Not if you don't want me too Miss Dawes" the band had kicked in for pre-auction action on the dance floor "care to join me for a two step first?" She laughed "not likely but would be honoured to shuffle my feet from side to side with you for a minute or three". He led her to the dance floor, she placed her hands on each shoulder and he held her around her waist, even though there had been a little flirting going on between them both were keen to keep a safe distance between them. David didn't want to assume anything even though he hoped they might be able to pick up where they had left off several months earlier, but he was treading carefully from the brief time he had got to know her he had learned she was not to be trifled with on any level.

They swayed to the music, chatting occasionally about this and that, keeping it casual, she closed her eyes beginning to relax completely again when bang she was startled by a familiar voice "may I cut in?" There he was gazing at her in the same intent way. David looked at Molly, she nodded and he stepped aside walking back to the table looking over his shoulder wondering who the mystery man was that she was clearly instantly transfixed by.

He took her hand and drew her in close "great speech Captain Dawes"

She didn't speak for what seemed like forever she just held onto him and moved to the music, it was strange yet familiar like coming back to a house you used to live in, or a place you had been on holiday to as a child.

He followed her lead and also stayed silent, there were no words anyway to describe what he was feeling having regained a physical closeness to her again. He ached for her, how could he have let her go? He had given up too easily, after everything they had been through in Afghan he had chosen not to fight for her when it mattered the most. He had stupidly reverted to the pre Molly Charles and gallantly respected her wishes, What a fool!

They were brought back from their individual thoughts by the Master of Ceremonies asking everyone to return to their tables for the auction. They both looked at each other unable to hide their disappointment that they had to part "thank you for the dance, it was good to see you again Molly, we should get back to our tables" she felt sad, it was as though after their brief moment of closeness he had so quickly snapped into this air of coolness toward her. "It was good to see you again too Charles" this was the only way she could respond given his reaction. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat, held her in that gaze one more time and then turned and headed back to his seat. She was rooted to the spot watching him walk back across the room she could feel tears coming, so she took a deep breath, pushed her fingers into each corner of her eye and walked back to her own seat. David had been watching this whole scene from afar as she sat back down next to him, he had to ask "who was that?" She hesitated and took a gulp of champagne "He was my CO on my first tour of Afghan" she took another gulp "I owe him everything" with that the auction began, the major reminding her that she had offered an auction lot that he was certain was going to be a star item. What had seemed like a bit of fun at the time she had thought of it, didn't seem like such a good idea any more.

The bidding on various lots had started, items of military memorabilia, cases of champagne all went for generous amounts raising significant funds for a PTSD counselling charity. It was time for the final lot of the evening, the major made his way up to the stage for this one. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the final lot of the evening has been donated by our brilliant speaker this evening Captain Molly Dawes, she has been honoured for being courageous in the battlefield and has become one of the finest young officers in the British Army, her offer for our auction this evening is dinner with the Captain at the Wolseley this could perhaps be her most courageous act to date, looking at the potential bidders" The room erupted into laughter followed by a round of applause, most of the single officers and some of the married ones in the room that evening could not help but appreciate her beauty as she had stepped up to the stage to speak earlier.

Molly put her head in her hands, she should have thought this through before she opened her big mouth.

The bidding began, the Major enjoying holding court, shall we start at £1000 gentlemen various eager young officers started the bidding war, it was up at £5000 in a matter of minutes, when she was startled by David shouting "£6000" smiling at her. The Major raised an eyebrow at his son but wasn't surprised he knew David was very taken with Captain Dawes. David was quickly brought back down to earth by counter bid from the back of the room "£6500" Molly knew that voice it sent a shiver down her spine and right at this moment she couldn't decide if it was in a good or bad way. David wasn't giving up this easily "£7000" what had started out as a fun idea in Molly's head, a fun idea to raise money for a worthwhile charity was now turning into an embarrassing nightmare. "£8000" from Charles who also wasn't giving up easily. "You are very generous gentleman to a very worthwhile cause" the Major responded to the claps and cheers coming from around the room. David glanced at Molly who was staring straight ahead trying to laugh it off, she thought she should at least appear as though she was joining in the fun, this was her idea after all.

She turned to look at David and then looked behind her to find Charles looking straight back at her giving her his best wicked grin just before shouting "£10,000" there were gasps from around the room, David looked in the same direction that Molly was and caught sight of his rival bidder, he took Molly's hand and kissed it, turned back to his father to shake his head and declare himself out of the bidding. "Do I hear any advance on £10,000?" There was a silence around the room "Congratulations Major James" all eyes turned to Charles who was urged to his feet to be met by rapturous applause, whoops and cheers from his fellow officers.

Molly got up from her seat and crossed the room towards him, she shook his hand "congratulations and thank you for raising such a generous sum Major James" and then she left to get some air his eyes following her out of the room, God she was so beautiful, he thought as she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

She had retreated to the drawing room they had been in earlier for drinks it was now in darkness lit only by the moonlight streaming in from the windows, she moved into one of the alcoves and stood looking out into the night sky letting out a massive sigh of relief to be in a space by herself for a minute or two to think.

Five years of not seeing him had done nothing to blunt the depth of feelings she still had, she had thought about him more than she would care to admit to anyone other than herself over that time but nothing could prepare her for how seeing him in the flesh again would bring it all back just like it was yesterday.

It wasn't just how good he looked and my god he was just breathtaking in his dinner suit, it was how he looked at her, how he held her, how his voice could both sooth and excite her. She began to sob quietly as it hit her like a truck she had wasted so much time avoiding the truth that she couldn't be with anyone else like she could with him, she loved him so much still it hurt, but to all intent and purpose she had chosen to give her life to the army and not him, how could he still love her back after that?

She dried her eyes and touched up her make up, she needed to get back to the event, she moved back toward the door of the drawing room and opened it slowly so that she could sneak back in, she could hear the music had started again just as she was about to move he joined her in the doorway pulling her back into the room "Charles..what" he pushed the door to "Molly I need to tell you something, please just give me a minute...to talk" he looked anxious his eyes pleading with her not to bolt for the door "just a minute that's all I am asking, just us two" her heart was pounding out of her chest at being alone with him again "ok" was all she could manage she felt welded to the spot. He was nervous and uncomfortable, his hands running through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. She tried to break the silence "you know you didn't need to write a cheque for ten grand to get a date with me, you had me at great speech Captain Dawes" he laughed the way she remembered he always used to when she made one of her many wisecracks to him, shaking his head and then grinning broadly. "I have missed this, missed you Molly" he moved forward to hold her hand, he led her toward the alcove where she had just been standing thinking about how much she missed him too. He turned to face her, her green eyes glistening in the moonlight "I have tried to move on Molly, tried to live a life without you, but it's a half life, it's no good without you, you are my life, I saw you tonight and knew that I couldn't let you go again, I want us to be together and stop wasting time, I love you Molly and always will" she was now the one who felt anxious "I chose the army Charles, I wanted you to find someone that you should be with, not me" he was shaking his head "no wait let me finish, when I saw you tonight all the feelings came flooding back, no one has ever made me feel the way you do Charles, what I now realise is no one ever can, I love you too and yes I always will" he pulled her close and they kissed tentatively at first, but it was all too familiar, like coming home. They were soon in a lingering and passionate embrace making up for lost time. They stopped to look at each other he held her in that smouldering gaze again "I want you to be the last thing I see" she smiled "ditto" and they kissed again.

Although she didn't want this to end, she did need to go back to the event, even if it was just to make her excuses "we need to go back in there" he was equally reluctant turning on the puppy dog eyes "much as I could stay here all night I need to at least make my excuses and an appropriate exit rather than just sneaking off" he smiled, he would agree to anything that meant he didn't let her out of his sight, they were leaving together this evening he would make sure of it. "Ok let's go back but don't make me wait too long to take you home and have my wicked way with you Captain" she laughed "well I guess given that you still hold the higher rank Major, I am honour bound to obey your orders"

She left the room first and made her way back into the event, David grabbed her hand "where have you been? Let's finish that dance" he whisked her onto the dance floor before she had chance to make her excuses, she looked around to find Charles, she finally caught sight of him leaning against a pillar with his hands in his pockets watching. She mouthed "sorry" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled and then made a mock gesture of sticking his fingers down his throat making her giggle. David pulled himself away slightly "what's so funny?" She whisked him around a couple of times to distract him "nothing" as she sneaked a wink across at Charles.

After saying goodbye to David, his father and several other people she had caught up with she made her way to the cloakroom to get her coat, scanning the room for Charles who appeared when he saw her move for the door. "Have you been watching me all night?" He laughed "yeh as it happens" he was acting coy in that very sexy way that she loved. He put her coat over her shoulders and led her to the front door where taxi's were waiting, they got in "Marylebone Hotel please" he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned in to him resting her head on his chest comforted by the steady beat of his heart, the heart that she had never let go of all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at her hotel, she took his hand to signal that she wanted him to follow her in, even though he had propositioned her earlier and longed for there to be intimacy between them again, he also wanted what came next to be on her terms, at her pace.

As they entered her room, she offered him a drink and he took a seat on a large sofa near the window. She brought a couple of drinks over and took a seat beside him, he was trying not to but couldn't help picturing her astride his lap whilst he undid the clasp that was holding the top half of her dress, he could see that she was bra less and her body was just as gorgeous as he remembered it. Snap out of it James, he thought, slowly remember!

"It really was a brilliant speech tonight Molly, you are an inspiration to many female officers that regardless of where you have come from it is possible that hard work and talent can discard privilege" he was worried about patronising her but wanted her to feel how proud he was of what she had worked so hard to achieve. She smiled "thank you but I have had to give up so many things that I regret to get here" he held her hand and kissed it "regrets are pointless Molly, you can't go back, none of us can, we can only go forward" it hadn't escaped her notice of the switch from "you" to "we" in that statement. She wanted it to be "we" but there were things, a thing that had happened in the last five years that she hadn't told him, a big life changing thing that would likely shatter all of this before it had even had the chance to begin again.

For now she just wanted to block that out and be with him, she would face the next step in the morning. She reached across and took his glass and put it on the side table, she then got up from the sofa and stood in front of him, unclipping the top of her dress and letting it fall to the floor. He couldn't move, he was taking her all in, his eyes fleeting between her body and the intense gaze she had fixed on him. She took his hand and guided him from the sofa to the bed "missed me?" He pulled her in to him "what do you think Captain?"

He woke with a start, for a split second not having a clue where he was, until his mind clicked in and he fell back onto the pillow recounting the events of last night, he could hear the shower running she was already up, he was just about to get up and join her when she appeared in a robe her hair wrapped in a towel. "Hey sleepyhead" he smiled "what time is it?" She sat on the bed beside him and gave him a kiss "just after 9.30" he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her drying her hair with the towel remembering the first tine he had seen her doing this when he came into her tent before R&R, it had taken his breath away then and it still had a similar effect, let's face it he was in awe of pretty much everything she did and said.

She turned to him "Much as I could spend the day in bed with you, we should get moving, I need to get checked out and you need to get back to your hotel, where are you staying anyway? No doubt you have opted for luxurious, as always?" He got up from the bed and she got the chance to appreciate his body again as he walked across to the bathroom "well actually I was staying with a friend" she felt a little twang of panic "Army friend? Good friend.? Girl friend?" Trying not to look how she was feeling inside it hadn't worked "don't look so worried Molly it was Eggy and his wife" as he disappeared into the bathroom chuckling to himself.

They left the hotel in separate taxi's and had agreed to meet up in Piccadilly later. Molly had bought a house in Guildford near Aldershot so that she could live off barracks but still be close enough to get back to family in London. She had also managed to persuade her Nan to move nearby, she had purchased her a granny flat after she had finished at Sandhurst. She should have time to get back to Guildford and sort a few things before picking up the car and heading back to London to meet up with Charles as agreed.

She phoned her Nan on the way to Waterloo to let her know she wouldn't be long and to check that all was ok back at home "all fine here Molls we will see you soon". She had managed to jump straight onto a train and was pulling up outside the house in a taxi within the hour. She ran up the path into the house to be greeted by her Nan "hello love" not far behind bounding from the kitchen into the lounge ran her little man of four years, all legs, curly brown hair and the most beautiful chocolate eyes, identical to the one's gazing back at her last night. She pulled him in for a big hug "Hello Charlie, have you been a good boy for your Nan then?"


	5. Chapter 5

She was having a cup of tea with her Nan and Charlie was playing on the rug with his toy off the moment fire engine. "Nan I hate to ask but can you look after him again for me for a few hours, I need to go back to London?" Nan looked puzzled "you leave something behind or something?" She hesitated not knowing how to answer without lying she had felt dishonest enough in the last 24 hours without adding to the guilt further "I need to go back and meet someone" Nan was giving her a look "listen Molly I love looking after Charlie but if you think you are leaving him with me for another night so that you can go and meet whatever fella you got together with last night, you got another thing coming girl" Molly was both angry and embarrassed at the assumption "Keep your voice down in front of Charlie Nan, please, this is nothing casual Nan believe me, it's serious otherwise I wouldn't ask" Nan could see that she looked upset but knew better than to push her on the subject, it would all come out in good time knowing Molly. "Ok Molls you go and do whatever it is you have to do, me and Charlie will be just fine here, won't we sweetheart?" He was happy in fire engine land but managed a "yes Nanna just fine, love you Mummy" in between the "nee nah" sounds of his beloved engine.

She finished preparing a meal for Charlie and Nan and left it in the fridge so that it could warmed up later and made sure that she had left his pyjamas laid out in his bedroom. She freshened up, got changed and re-applied a little make giving both Nan and Charlie a big hug before she left. Nan had held her a bit tighter than usual and told her to "look after herself". She had decided to drive and leave her car at Guilford station and get the train back in to London.

When she arrived at Waterloo she got the tube to Hyde Park Corner where she had agreed to meet him. She had loads of time so she just wandered in the park for a bit gathering her thoughts about how she was going to deal with what comes next.

Charles had got back to Eggy's and been met with both he and his wife Kate laughing as he did the walk of shame in last night's tux. "Good night I take it sir?" Eggy making the most of being on his turf to take the piss a bit. "Looks that way given you can't wipe that silly grin off your face...Sir!"

Charles couldn't help but laugh "piss off Kinders is it ok if I take a shower Kate?" Kate had been married to Kinders for three years now, together as a couple for seven years. Charles had reluctantly agreed to be his best man, fearing that he would run into Molly on the day, he thought luckily at the time, she had been abroad on a training exercise so had been unable to make it.

Kate smiled at Charles, even though he looked a little dishevelled he had a sparkle in his eye that she hadn't seen in a long time, not since Molly Dawes! "Sure as I said yesterday make yourself at home" He moved toward the stairs "I need to freshen up as I am going back into town to meet someone" Kate and Kinders exchanged glances, he had hooked up with someone last night then "come on then boss who is she spill" Kinders was teasing him again "now that would be telling" with that he sprinted up the stairs to get ready.

When she wandered up to Constitution Arch he was already there waiting, he looked equally handsome in his casuals as he had last night in his tux, jeans, Converse, a chunky jumper and navy pea coat, he was stepping from foot to foot looking around trying to spot her. As he saw her he gave her the biggest grin and moved toward her to envelope her in a tight hug immediately followed by a passionate kiss. She felt so nervous, this was not going to be easy how do you tell the love of your life, that you have just found again, that you have been keeping the fact he has had a son for the last four years that he knows nothing about? She suggested they walk for a bit she couldn't concentrate, he sensed she was uneasy and was hoping that she hadn't been having second thoughts again, he couldn't lose her again, he was feeling worried as he could tell she had that look he had seen before when she had broke it off five years ago. As they got to the banks of the Serpentine he stopped her, he couldn't stand this any longer "Molly what is it, what's wrong?"

She was pale and shaking, she felt sick but she couldn't keep it from him any longer not without saying goodbye again for good. "Molly for christ sake if you are going to dump me again can you just put me out of my misery" he had tears in his eyes which inevitably led to her beginning to cry too "I don't want to dump you, but I need to tell you something, something bad but then good" he looked confused "Molls what are you talking about?" She turned away from him, he took her by the shoulders, lent down and put his head next to hers "Molly whatever it is we can sort it out, there is nothing we can't work out if we are together" She turned to look at him "you have a son"

he frowned "what? Yes I have,what has Sam got to do with anything, you had always accepted the fact that I had a son and he was part of my life" she gasped he didn't get it "No Charles, we have a son" he froze "Molly what are you talking about?" She took hold of his hand "not so long after I left I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to feel trapped, I wanted you to have the life you were supposed to have and that didn't include me or being saddled with another child" she took a deep breath and continued, he was white as a sheet "Mum and Nan helped me so that I could still go to university and get my degree, I was able to keep it quiet until very near the end and I had a baby boy in the summer break"

He looked blank like someone had turned the light off inside of him "a boy? How could you be so cruel as to keep the fact I had a son from me, what kind of person does that Molly?" It was like he had shut down to protect himself from the shock of the situation he turned and just walked away, leaving her there, he couldn't deal with this, he needed space, he needed to not be where she was.

Molly collapsed on the grass sobbing "I just wanted to make it right, I love you Charles" by then was too far away to hear her.


	6. Chapter 6

He was walking but his legs felt like they were going to buckle, he stopped by a tree to steady himself and vomited, he couldn't control the tears, they just kept coming. His mind was racing, how could she...how could she keep this a secret from me. He walked out of the park and found the nearest bar, ordering himself a large scotch and downing it in one, immediately asking for another. His whole body ached, he needed to dull the pain.

She got to her feet, she was numb, he was right what kind of person keeps a man from his own son because she thinks she knows what's best for him, what life he should have, she had been so selfish in trying to be selfless, an epic fail Molly Dawes. She couldn't remember how she had found her way back to Waterloo she was on autopilot, she got on the train back to Guildford and cried all the way back.

She let herself back into the house, Charlie would be in bed by now, she tried to compose herself before walking into the lounge, Nan was sat watching the television "you ok Molls?" She burst into uncontrollable sobbing, Nan grabbing her and pulling her into her arms, stroking her head "let it all out girl, whatever it is"

Nan had run her a hot bath and she had settled back on the sofa in her PJ's and dressing gown with a cup of tea. She had insisted that Nan get a taxi back to her place and after much protest she had very reluctantly agreed as long as she could call and check on her later. Molly picked up her mobile, took a deep breath and dialled Charles' number, it went straight to voicemail, he must have turned it off. She started to write a text but kept back spacing to delete words until she finally gave up. She needed to know he was ok, she dialled Kinders' number after a few rings he picked up.

"Eggy its Moll's, Molly Dawes" Kinders was surprised but pleased to hear from her "Molly how are you? He shouted to Emma, Ems it's Molly" she now didn't know what to say "Eggy I can't talk right now, is Boss Man there?" "No?" Kinders couldn't piece this together "No he went into town...Molls how did you know..." He tailed off he could sense from the tone of her voice she was upset and he didn't want to pry, still she was his mate and so was Charles "Molls is everything ok?" She paused "yes fine, please can you just ask him to call me when he gets back, catch up soon yeh?" What was going on with these two? "Yeh sure, I'll ask him to call, bye Molls" Kinders hung up the phone and immediately tried the Boss's mobile...straight to voicemail.

It was after midnight when he heard the front door hit the wall in the hallway, he jumped out of bed to find the boss led in the hallway, barely conscious stinking of booze. He hauled him to his feet and managed to get his coat off and throw him onto the sofa, putting a blanket over him and a bucket by his head on the floor. He closed the lounge door to and sat on the stairs composing a text to Molly "he is back but too drunk to talk. Call U Tmz Eggy x"

Her phone vibrated on the chair arm, she fumbled panicking and then opened the text' at least he had made it back in one piece, she thought before heading up to bed.

She had barely slept a wink when Charlie jumped on her bed at 7am, she gave him loads of cuddles and spent the next hour reading stories together. Whatever happened he was going to get her full attention and love, if Charles didn't want to know, that was up to him.

They had coco pops for breakfast and then Charlie went off to play with his fire engine, it was just before 10am she didn't want to call too early but didn't want to wait any longer. She tried Charles' mobile first, still voicemail so she dialled Kinders...

"Kinders it's me Molly, is he awake yet?"

"Molls I'm sorry he left an hour ago to get a train back to Bath, I did ask him to call you"

There was an awkward silence "it's ok, I will call him later, cheers Eggy"

She hung up quickly

Difficult as it was she needed to give him time, if he loved her, he would surely find a way to forgive her and love their son...he just needed time.

The motion of the train was not helping the nausea, he felt like sh*t both physically and mentally, he needed to be at home to restore his bearings. He felt as though his heart had been torn from his body all over again, he was still so angry. He switched his phone on, there was a message on voicemail...

"Charles I know I am the last person you want to speak to right now" her voice was trembling and she sounded as though she had been crying "I love you Charles, we can work this out, I promise, just call me please when you are ready so we can talk"

He started to cry again.


	7. Chapter 7

He had decided to walk from the station to home to try and clear his head, it hadn't helped, as he walked up the steps and let himself in and his mother greeted him in the hall. After all this time he still hadn't bought his own place. He didn't mind living with his parents, he wasn't there that much and with all the travelling they had been doing in their retirement and the size of the house, they never got under each other's feet.

"Hello darling, how was London? Coffee?" He did not want to have a conversation right now, he just wanted to go to bed "Fine Mum, listen I am not feeling that clever, I am going to head up to bed for a while" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way upstairs to his room. His mother went back into the kitchen thinking to herself that he must have got drunk again with his fellow officers, silly boy!

He dropped his overnight bag on the floor, drew the curtains, got a glass of water from the bathroom, stepped out of his clothes and crawled into bed.

He woke feeling as though someone had been hitting his head with a brick whilst he had been asleep, it's was almost 6pm he had been asleep for hours. He hauled himself back out of bed and found some paracetamol in the bathroom cabinet, downing a couple with water. He looked back at the man in the bathroom mirror, less than forty eight hours ago he had been the happiest man alive, she had come back to him...but nothing was ever simple with Molly Dawes...ever.

His mother passed him a cup of coffee across the breakfast bar "there you go, heavy night?" Charles didn't respond "Charles?...are you ok darling? How did the charity event go, I take it you caught up with some colleagues?" He took a sip of his coffee "It was fine Mum" she looked a little perplexed by how he was behaving, it not as though she was prying and he wasn't usually this distant when he had been to this type of thing, he would usually share more of the details, given that she had been involved in quite a bit of military fundraising herself. She poured a cup of tea for herself and took a seat opposite "so who was the guest speaker for this one?" He froze even more of the colour draining from his face. "Charles what an earth is going on?, what's happened?" He laughed sarcastically "Molly Dawes is what happened!"

Now she was confused "Molly? what about Molly? was she at the event?" He suddenly swept his arm across the breakfast bar, knocking his coffee cup across the kitchen, stood up, clenching his fists and then collapsed in a heap by the kitchen cupboard, his head in his hands. She was shocked by his reaction but calmly got up from her stool and sat beside him on the kitchen floor, grabbing his hand tightly. "Charles whatever it is that has upset you like this, you can tell me darling, it may help to talk about it?" He raised his head to look at her..."I have a son" she paused, "yes Charles...but what has that got to do with Molly and the Charity event?" ..."No Mum, I have another Son, Molly's Son...our Son together" she was silent now, trying to absorb what he had just told her. "I saw Molly again at the event...it was her...she was the guest speaker, she is a Captain now, Mum it was so wonderful to see her again, I never stopped loving her all this time, I could never love anyone else like I loved her, we had agreed to give things another try, we met up in London the following day after the event to talk about our future together it was then that she dropped this little bombshell, she found out she was pregnant shortly after we split up and she claims she didn't want trap me into staying with her, she had already decided she wasn't good enough for me and wanted to let me move on and find somebody else...someone she thought I should be with. How very bloody noble of her to decide what's best for me...and in the process deprive me of being a father to my son for the last four years. Mum how could she be so bloody cruel?"

Annabelle James stayed silent and just held his hand, this took some processing, she had loved Molly from the instant she met her, she had saved her son's life after all, but it wasn't just that there was something special about Molly Dawes she was a courageous and selfless young woman but also at the time her and Charles were together was still completely lacking in confidence, she still didn't think she was quite good enough, as a soldier, as a person, as a partner for Charles. Annabelle had been sad when they had split up and it had a profound effect on Charles, It was clear to all concerned that she was the love of his life and she was more than a little cross with him for not fighting harder to keep her but sadly at the time chose not to interfere.

"Now listen to me Charles, I will always be grateful to Molly for saving your life, I love her for that and always will. However, this has no bearing on what I am going to say to you now...She has made a mistake, she has tried to do what she thought was the right thing at the time, yes it's hard to forgive someone for keeping such a monumental thing such as this from you...but she has tried to put it right by telling you now...it's obvious that you adore her and have never stopped loving her all this time, yes you are angry with her right now but I know you can find it in your heart to forgive her, promise me that you are going to fight for her this time Charles, fight for your happiness, fight for the opportunity to be a father again to this little boy. Sam has a brother, this is wonderful...yes it's a shock...but it's a chance at happiness again...you have to promise me that you are going to find a way to work things out and build the life you are supposed to have" She kissed him on the cheek "I love you Charles, now pull yourself together and go and fix this"

He took a deep breath, put his head on his mum's shoulder, pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled

"It's me...we need to talk"


	8. Chapter 8

They had agreed to meet in London again two days later. He had kept the conversation short on the phone, he needed to speak to her face to face.

She felt sick, she was trying to get ready and had redone her mascara twice because her hands kept shaking and she had poked herself in the eye. Nan brought a cup of tea into her bedroom "come on drink this, it will be fine Molly, he wants to talk, that's a start love" she had been so worried about her these last few days, Molly had finally broken down and told her Nan everything, she had been devastated at Charles reaction but understood it, she wasn't worried about herself she was worried about Charlie, he was oblivious to all of this, having Molly, Nan and the rest of the Dawes clan around him was all he had ever known. He wasn't at the age yet where he questioned the fact he didn't have a daddy in his life so she hadn't had to face this until now. She wanted Charles in her life again, in Charlie's life but it was her absolute priority to protect her son and not even the desperation she felt at wanting to have a life with Charles again would make her compromise on what happened next for her little boy.

Right on cue he came bounding into the bedroom, "what you doing mummy?" She scooped him up on to the bed and tickled his tummy "I am getting ready to go out to London" he wriggled in her arms "are you going to see the Queen, can I come with you mummy pleease...?" Despite her tension Molly laughed at this, he was a special little man, he was so beautiful, the image of his Daddy, she saw a great deal of Charles' character in him already too he could be four seasons in one day bouncing from fun to thoughtful in a matter of seconds, she adored him. He wasn't giving up "Mummy...can I come to London, can I come to London, I want to go to London, I want to see the Queen" He was jumping on the bed now, each jump in time, to each request.

"Not this time Charlie, but I promise to bring you back a present" with that he seemed content "yaahh, I'm going to get a present" and he then disappeared back downstairs with Nan to play.

Her nerves had not dissipated the closer she had got to London, she jumped into a cab at Waterloo "Charlotte Street Hotel please mate" she had not had a text or heard anything from Charles since the very brief phone call to say he wanted to meet up to talk. He hadn't given much away on the phone so she had no idea what to expect from this but it was a start, at least he hadn't disappeared from her life again, not yet anyway, there was still hope if he wanted to talk, surely?

As the cab pulled up outside the hotel she could see it was at the luxury end of the spectrum of places they could have met up, she was getting used to hanging out in posh gaffs now that she was on officer but would have preferred somewhere more relaxed for this particular meeting. She made her way inside, there was a bar immediately to her left she decided to wait in there, if she sat near the entrance to this, she would see him come in to the main door. She took her coat off and was approached by a waitress to see if she wanted a drink, she was tempted to order a double vodka to steady her nerves but thought better of it, explained she was meeting someone and asked if it was ok to wait until they arrived, her eyes continuing to dart across to the main entrance as she spoke.

Charles had been up very early, unable to sleep too well, he had led just staring at the ceiling feeling his heart ticking away the time in his chest, some time much later his mother had found him perched in his usual spot at the breakfast bar, already dressed, nursing a large cup of coffee. "morning darling, mind if I join you?" He forced out a smile "not at all...coffee?" She smiled back "that would be lovely" he moved over to put a capsule in the machine, she had always preferred instant and was more of a tea drinker anyway but she would allow him to indulge her with his beloved coffee for once. They sat together in silence, she could feel his tension despite all of his stiff upper lip army training he had never been able to hide anything from his mother. "what time is your train, I can give you a lift to the station if you like?" He took a swig of his coffee "it's at 9.10" she stood up "ok well give me 15 minutes and I will take you" he didn't argue it was easier "ok thanks Mum"

They pulled up at the station, he was about to get out of the car when she grabbed his hand "Remember what I said the other day Charles, fight for the life you deserve darling" He gave her a weak smile and left for his train.

Molly couldn't sit still she kept pushing the sleeves of her blouse up and then pulling them back down again, trying to get comfortable, scratching the top of her head, playing with her bottom lip, this was killing her, the waiting...the absolute fear but overwhelming hope of coming face to face with him again. She didn't have to wait long as the familiar tall, commanding outline of Major Charles James appeared in the doorway, immediately glancing sideways and spotting her waiting there.

There was a split second where they both looked like rabbits in the headlights, the last time she had seen that look between them was during the mission to capture Badrai, when they had jumped into the ditch as it had begun lightning...was she still the last thing he wanted to see, could they get back to that place again?

She stood up and moved forward "I am so sorry...I never meant to..." He put his finger over her lips and then his arms around her waist, putting his forehead to hers just holding it there for what seemed like forever, He took her hand "shall we sit down we are going to be here for some time"


	9. Chapter 9

They sat at the table and ordered drinks. Charles was fidgeting, rubbing the back of his neck and hair with his hand and looking around the room. Molly was waiting for the drinks to come, she didn't want them to be interrupted. Finally a couple of large coffees were delivered to them both, they waited until they had the corner to themselves again, Charles was anxious to speak he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't.

" I am not going to pretend that I am not still so angry about what has happened or that I can begin to understand why you did what you did when you knew how much I loved you Molly"

She looked defeated already "loved?..."

He continued " I don't want to talk about us in the past tense Molly but how can I know that you won't press the self destruct button at the first sign of trouble or insecurity? I want to get to know my son whatever happens between us..."

Tears were starting to well up "Charlie...your son, his name is Charlie" she wiped the back of her hand under her eyes. "And I also want you to be in his life, whatever happens between us...I love you Charles I always have I just didn't think I was good enough for you back then, everything was different when we got back from the artificial vacuum that being on tour had created, you had a different life one I thought I would never fit in too and when I found out I was pregnant I was devastated because I couldn't bring myself to tell you and then the more weeks and months that went by the harder and harder it became until I just decided I never could"

More tears came and she was trembling "you have to believe me that I picked up the phone dozens of times and began dialling, I even got the train to Bath twice whilst I was carrying Charlie and then turned back at the end of your road, the day he was born even though Mum and Nan were with me I had never felt more afraid and alone all I wanted was for you to be there holding my hand and then holding our son in your arms. I was an idiot, I was selfish...I just didn't know what else to do...and then afterwards I just sort of got on with things. I have loved him all this time Charles with all of my heart, he is a happy and healthy little boy, I have done my very best to be the best Mum that I can to him. I got my degree and completed Sandhurst so that he would have everything he needed as he grew up, so that I could do right by him"

Charles was motionless, listening intently, his brow furrowed, yes she had been incredibly stupid but there was nothing malicious in what she had done, his Mum was right, but he also trusted his own instincts, this was Molly Dawes yes he had always known she was always capable of big time f*ck ups but he had also always known that she had a good heart and was beautiful inside and out.

It was clear that she had been as bold and brave a mother these last four years as she had been a soldier. Nothing that he could say to her would make her feel any worse, he didn't want to go round in circles any more blaming her, he was still totally and utterly in love with her. There could never be a past tense with him and Molly and now there was Charlie to think about, he could fix this, he had to fix this.

He took hold of her hand "This is going to take time Molly, I need to trust that you want this to work between us, I want to make a life with you, Sam and Charlie but we need to do this slowly, we need to take our time but I don't want to waste any more time, for both ours and our children's sake, I love you so much it turns me inside out, I need to see my son Molly"

She stared at him wide eyed..."I don't know what to say"

He raised an eyebrow "how about you love me too and want this as much as I do, that would be a start"

Her shoulders dropped she let out a teary laugh "I love you Charles, thank you for giving me...us...Charlie another chance" she reached into her handbag and tentatively gave him a small photo book.

He opened it and the first picture was Molly holding Charlie at the hospital, he flicked to the next, his first birthday, then mud pies in the garden, at the park, first day at nursery all smart with a mop of floppy dark curls and his eyes...he was a James alright.

He moved across to kiss her now with tears in his eyes and then stood up "Come on let's go"

They walked up towards Oxford Circus, Molly filling him in on lots of little details and funny stories about Charlie. They got to the top of Regent Street, Molly stopped I promised I would take him a present back, Charles kept walking "come on Hamleys is just down here why don't we choose something together for him if that's ok with you?" She couldn't wipe the smile off her face at this comment.

"That would be lovely, how about you help me deliver it to him too?"


	10. Chapter 10

He held her hand tightly as they walked around Hamleys, he felt that he needed to keep her close to him for a bit longer to make sure that he hadn't been dreaming in the last few hours, holding her small delicate hand in his again, feeling her fingers between his was symbolic of the beginning of the closeness between them again, the simple act of just holding her hand meant so much, the warmth radiating through his body and showing in his face, both of them caught each other glancing sideways quite frequently like they were checking if the other one looked as happy as they felt, in fact the sparkle was back in both of their eyes.

Molly led him to the wooden toys section, "he has a wooden fire engine that he adores, maybe we could get him another wooden truck?" Something had caught Charles' eye "I think this would be perfect!"

They got a taxi back to Guildford station so that they could collect Molly's car before heading back to the house. It had given them the chance to talk some more, including reminiscing a little about two section and Afghan and it allowed Charles to gather himself before he met Charlie.

The nerves had started to kick in as soon as they had picked up Molly's car in Guildford, so he had tried to put it to the back of his mind by observing his surroundings, taking in where she had been spending her life without him. he knew the area a little bit as it was close to Pirbright and Aldershot but he had never ventured out much than around the immediate vicinity of the base, and had the time to appreciate that the countryside here was lovely. The journey had not taken long though and he had butterflies again as the car pulled onto the drive.

She lived in the Village of West Clandon a few miles out of Guildford, Charles was instantly enchanted by the little cottage that she had chosen to live with their son, it was set back from the road slightly and had a little front garden with a picket fence, it was small but cute, just like Molly Dawes he thought and laughed a little out loud. She looked at him "what are you chuckling at?" He gave her a grin "nothing" she gave him a look "What is it Charles?" He moved across and kissed her on the cheek "the house is lovely Dawes, but you always told me you didn't like the countryside" she smiled at him "there are lots of things I thought I didn't like but these days I try not to knock it until I've tried it " she went quiet for a minute..."well are we going in?"

They got out of the car, Molly opened the boot and Charles got out the present from Hamleys, she put the key in the door and shouted for Nan who appeared and stopped in her tracks when she spotted Charles stood behind Molly. "Char..." He stepped forward "Nice to see you" she hesitated and looked at Molly as if to check she was ok and get some sense of what had transpired in the hours between Molly leaving the house this morning and now. Molly smiled and nodded at her as if to signal it was ok, just at that moment a little whirlwind came bounding around the corner "Mummy, Mummy you're back ...yay...did you meet the queen?" He held onto her legs and suddenly spotted Charles stood behind her, his eyes widened as he looked up at the tallest man he had ever seen, and then their eyes met, he instantly looked away and was scooped up into Molly's arms. My god he had always thought there was a striking resemblance between him and Sam but this was like looking in a mirror at a miniature version of himself, Charles thought, taken aback by how much Charlie looked like him.

"No I didn't meet the queen mate but I did meet a very good friend of mine" she turned towards Charles "this is Charles you both have the same name so I think you are going to be great buddies, how about shaking hands with our new friend?" Charlie was studying Charles intently "You are tall like a giant" he said putting his hand over his mouth and giggling. Charles couldn't help but laugh, he was upfront and cheeky like Molly, he held out the big bag containing the present "your Mummy and I did a little bit of shopping and we brought you back a present from London" Charlie was wriggling to get onto the floor and find out what was in the big bag. Charles sat down in the floor with him and helped him take the present out of the bag, it was a wooden fire station, he was so excited. For the next thirty minutes Charles sat with his son on the floor and built the fire station for him, Molly and Nan both had tears in their eyes as they perched on the sofa and just watched them both, Molly had never thought that she would see this day, Father and son discovering life together. When it was all finished Charlie ran and got his Fire engine and parked it outside. He was studying Charles again "You are cool thank you" and he held is hand out for Charles to shake it. Charles was biting his lip to stop the tears from coming, he gathered a breath and took Charlie by the hand "Thank you Charlie" he looked across at Molly and mouthed "I love you" she mouthed "ditto" back.

Nan got up from the Sofa and gave Molly a hug "I am gonna leaves you all to it" she gave her grandson a kiss on the top of his head and winked at Charles "See you soon" He nodded and gave her a look where she instantly knew all was well in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

He had woken early on the sofa and made himself a coffee, she had a Nespresso machine and stock of Rosabaya capsules, given there was no way she could have prepared for things turning out the way they did yesterday, she must have also adopted his favourite habit..well his second favourite habit. Or maybe she had it because it had been another reminder of him all this time, smiling to himself and wishful thinking.

He wandered around downstairs, looking at all the details she has surrounded herself with, she had made a lovely home for her and Charlie, a whole wall in the kitchen was dedicated to his various pieces of artwork and creations, one of lots of his handprints drew Charles in he stared at it for a long time, tracing the outlines with his fingers, another of who he guessed was Molly in her uniform and lots of variations of fire engines. There was a beautiful canvas photo of Molly and Charlie in the centre of it all, huddled together laughing with woolly bobble hats on and rosy cheeks like they had just finished a snowball fight...he had missed a great deal, he thought but he was going to try not to dwell on that and focus on what was to come.

He was stood by the patio doors looking out on to the garden when Charlie came downstairs, closely followed by Molly "morning, I see you found the coffee machine" Charlie grabbed his hand "come and play fireman with me again please" Molly grabbed Charlie "not yet mate, breakfast first for you" she sat him down at the dining table and began getting cereal out of the cupboard and filling a bowl, Charles laughed to himself ...Coco pops...what else. Molly asked Charles if he would like toast or something, he smirked "how about you share the Coco pops? One bowl two spoons? She smirked back knowing exactly where he was going with this. "What do you think Charlie should we let Charles have some of our Coco pops?" Charlie shouted "yes mummy, then can we play fireman?"

Breakfast finished the two boys picked up where they had left off yesterday acting out life at the fire station, Molly went upstairs to get showered and dressed when she came back down they were sat on the sofa together, Charles was reading a story to his little man acting out different voices, she could see that he was so captivated and absorbed by trying to cherish every second. She left them to it for a bit longer whilst she cleared away the breakfast things every so often hearing snippets of the conversation between them, it felt magical she had to wipe away happy tears quite a few times.

When she had finished in the kitchen much as she could leave them all day, he needed his routine so she shouted through to the living room "Charlie five minutes and then you need to get dressed" she walked through "awwwww Mummy I want more stories" Charles gave her his puppy dog eyes also pleading on his behalf "ok one more story" she sat beside Charlie on the sofa it was early days but she had not felt this happy for a long time.

"And they all lived happily ever after" Charles closed the book "OK Charlie time to get dressed that was the deal we made with Mummy" Charlie gave him a high five and ran upstairs, Molly leant across and gave Charles a tender kiss, they held each others gaze knowing what the other was thinking the spell between them broken by Charlie shouting down "Mummy come on then" she smiled and set off upstairs.

By the time they came back down, Charles had his coat on, I should get a taxi to the station and get back to Bath. She hadn't expected him to go yet and looked at him disappointed "do you have to go?" He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to go but was trying to do the right thing, take things slowly, not assume anything, not overwhelm Charlie or her. "I need fresh clothes, I didn't really plan for yesterday, I..." She had her arms folded, she didn't look angry, her expression was hard to read but he was running out of explanation and could feel a building awkwardness from both of them..neither knowing how to move from this bubble they had been in for the last 24 hours...what came next, they need to figure out how how this all meshed, the three of them, with life back in the real world and they were both at a loss of how or who was going to take the first step.

It was Molly who finally took control of the situation "Charlie come on let's get our coats on we are going for a day out to a place called Bath, where Charles lives"

She belted Charlie into his car seat and got in the car, Charles beside her in the passenger seat he looked across at her "are you sure about this?" She started the car "Yes you need to pick up some things and your parents need to meet their grandson" He grinned "have I told you what an amazing woman you are Molly Dawes" she laughed "not today" as she pulled out of the drive and they were on the way to the next step of their _journey_.


	12. Chapter 12

After a couple of hours they pulled up outside the house, it looked bigger than she remembered. Charlie had fallen asleep about half way through the journey. They got out and Charles lifted his son out of the car seat, they walked up to the door, he passed Molly the key from his pocket and they made their way into the hall. His Father appeared instantly from the sitting room, he looked awful, "Charles we have been trying to call you" he handed Charlie to Molly, who was still fast asleep, he snuggled into her shoulder. Charles then he took his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the screen the battery must have run out yesterday. "Sorry Dad the battery...is everything all right?" His Father took hold of his hand "you better come through and sit down" Charles was anxious "Dad what is it" ... "Charles please" ..."No Dad tell me, what's going on?" His Father now grabbed the side of Charles' arm "it's Rebecca and Sam, there has been an accident"

The hallway felt as though it was spinning "is he...are they...?" He couldn't say the word he held on to the hall table to stop his legs from giving way, his Father ushered him swiftly into the sitting room and sat him on the nearest chair.

Despite wanting to be there for Charles, Molly couldn't follow them in it felt as though she would be intruding, instead she sat with Charlie in her arms on the stairs and waited.

His Father knelt down in front of him..."Charles listen to me, Sam is alive but he is critical, your Mum is with him, I can take you to the hospital now" It felt like time had stopped he couldn't process this, how, when, he had a million questions swirling but he couldn't put his lips together and form them into questions, eventually after what seemed like minutes but was in fact only seconds "Rebecca...where's Rebecca?" his Father met his eyes "I'm so sorry Charles" tears were rolling down his cheeks, how the hell could this happen, he needed to see Sam...now he wiped his face with his hands and stood up "Dad take me to Sam..now...please...now"

His Father grabbed his keys from the hall table, Charles was already out of the front door but had glanced back at Molly on his way out trying to explain everything in a split second look, she returned it with one that instantly conveyed there was no need the door slammed shut and they were gone.

Charlie was startled awake by the bang of the door croakily asking "where are we?" She took him through to the sitting room biting her lip to hold back the tears "this is where Charles lives, he has just had to go out, how about we watch some TV?" once Charlie was settled she went through to the kitchen, she was shaking, she held onto the edge of one of the work tops and burst into tears.

Charles dashed along the corridor towards the ICU buzzed the door "I need to see Samuel James, I'm his father" A nurse appeared to let him in and led him to a side room "I need to see my son" he pleaded. She began to talk him through Sam's injuries and prepare him for what he would see, Charles was exasperated "look I don't mean to be rude but I am a serving Major in her Majesty's army, there is not much I haven't experienced or seen, now please can I see my son" The nurse nodded and took him into the ICU ward, he caught sight of his Mum first, sat by the bed, in what felt like slow motion his eyes drifted across to mass of tubes and wires, tangled within them was his beautiful boy, looking pale and broken. His mother got up and pulled him to her "Oh Charles thank god you are here"

Charles moved around the bed and took hold of Sam's hand, his mum pulled him another chair up, he just stared his eyes flooding with tears, he was powerless to do anything for him, he could feel his chest tightening as he spluttered out "Sam, it's me Dad, I'm here...please wake up Sam...come on son... we have a rugby match to go to this week" His Mother put her hand on his shoulder and he collapsed in her arms utterly heartbroken.


	13. Chapter 13

Light was streaming in through the blinds it was six in the morning he hadn't moved from Sam's bedside all night, transfixed by the monitors, watching his eyelids for any sign of movement. His mother had gone with his father to get some coffee for them, Charles squeezed Sam's hand willing him with every fibre of his body to wake up.

Molly was back in Guildford with Charlie, she had spoken with Charles' Father briefly when he had called the house in the evening, knowing that Charles was in no fit state for it to have occurred to him to call Molly and realising they had left and she had not heard from them since, he thought that someone should speak to her. From what he saw when they first arrived at the house they had clearly made some kind of reconciliation and he had not quite met his other grandson. How bloody cruel life was he thought that Charles could find one son and possibly have his other taken away, but he must not think like that Sam was going to pull through, he had to, given the last few years he doubted Charles would recover if he lost Sam now.

Molly had been waiting back at Charles' parents for hours, pacing up and down and trying to keep Charlie occupied, when the phone rang, she pounced on it, she hadn't been able to call or message Charles as he had left his mobile and it wasn't charged anyway. "Molly it's Roger, I thought I better let you know there has been no change, Sam is still unconscious in the ICU, Charles and Annabelle are with him now, I don't think we are going to be back this evening but please make yourself at home, both the spare rooms are made up" Molly hesitated "that's very kind of you but I should probably take Charlie home and then I can leave him with his Nan and then come back tomorrow" There was a brief silence between them "Ok Molly I will leave it up to you but you are welcome to stay" with that he hung up.

Molly didn't know what to do, should she stay in case anything happens, she wanted to be there for Charles but was unsure if he would want her at the hospital, his ex wife had just died and his son was in a critical condition. What was she thinking, she couldn't be considering the pro's and con's of going to the hospital at a time like this and whether he might think it was appropriate or not, she needed to be the strong one now.

She went upstairs and packed some clothes for Charles in an overnight bag and grabbed toothpaste and brush from his bathroom and his phone charger from the bedside table, everything was just the same as she remembered it, it looked as if time had stood still for him. She loaded the bag into the car, pulled the front door closed and took the keys with her. She was going to drive back to Guildford, settle Charlie with his Nan and then come back in the morning, praying that nothing happened to Sam during the night.

It was 9.30 am, as she walked down a corridor where she had been directed to the ICU there was a seating area so she decided to wait there for a bit, she hadn't heard from Roger again so took that as a good sign that Sam had made it through the night. A nurse walked past "hi can I help you?" Molly hesitated..." I am here for Sam and Charles...Charles James his son Sam is here" the nurse had to ask even though she thought that the woman before her looked distraught and already anxious enough "are you family" oh Christ how should she answer this one ? After a long pause "yes I am Charles' partner, but I can wait...it's ok...I have brought him a change of clothes...and..." the nurse gestured with a nod and said "it's ok they are through here come with me"

She had done a walk like this six years ago and all the feelings she had back then came flooding back, the dread of what was around the corner, seeing the pain and distress, the feeling of being powerless to fix it. As she approached the room Charles parents were sat outside, they both got up when they spotted her his mother opening her arms to give her a hug "Molly" Annabelle held her tightly "I am so glad you are here, he needs you, go in" Molly could only manage a whisper as tears welled up at seeing Charles through the blinds, this time sat by the bed with Sam motionless, kept alive by tubes and machines "are you sure?" Annabelle nodded "yes of course go and be with them"

She crept into the room, he didn't notice at first, he looked so focused on watching Sam looking for the minutest change. She called out to him softly "Charles" it brought him back from wherever his mind had gone to, she moved to be beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek, feeling his tears on her lips. "He is going to make it Charles, he is strong like his father" Charles seemed slightly irritated by this "don't say that, you don't know that Molly" but she understood, he didn't look like he had a wink of sleep and in hindsight it was a stupid thing to say, she didn't know that, he was right! He turned and sank his head into her chest "I'm sorry Molls, but I don't know what to do, I can't lose him" she held him tightly and stroked his hair, just as one of the alarms sounded on the machine and Sam began to move, his eyes wide open panicking as he was gagging on his airway tube. Molly ran to the side of the bed and pressed the emergency alarm, grabbed Sam's hand "look at me Sam, look at me, someone will be here to help in a minute, it's ok" Charles was on his feet with his hands at the back of his head, rooted to the spot until they were both ushered away by the medical team.

It was twenty long minutes before they were allowed back into the room. Molly waited outside so that Charles and his parents could go in first, Roger came out after a further ten minutes and told Molly to go in. Sam was fully awake, they had removed his airway tube but he was still on a monitor to maintain checks on his heart rate and BP, Annabelle was giving him a sip of water and Charles was sat on the edge of the bed as Molly approached the bed Sam looked at her confused, he was trying to work out who she was, she looked familiar to him but he couldn't remember why. Charles spotted this "Sam this is Molly, she is a fellow officer, we were in Afghan together" the penny dropped Sam smiled "you saved my Dad's life" Molly smiled "Yes" Sam was scanning the room again he looked at Charles puzzled ... "where's Mum?"


	14. Chapter 14

Charles froze, he didn't know if Sam was well enough to know that Rebecca had died, He tried not to give anything away and excused himself saying he needed to go and have a word with the nurse, taking Molly with him. Sam followed Charles with his eyes as he walked out of the room sensing there was something his Dad wasn't telling him, he then looked at his grandmother who swung into action herself by swiftly changing the subject, which alarmed him even more. Then it all came flooding back to him, they were in the car on the way back from shopping in Bath, his Mum had bought him a really cool t shirt and a DVD that he had been nagging about for ages, the traffic lights changed and their car had set off across the junction, he turned sideways to look across at his mum and had screamed as he saw the lorry, then nothing.

Charles and Molly came back into the room with a nurse, before anyone could say anything Sam looked at Charles "She's dead isn't she...?" Charles sat beside him and grabbed his hand, tears coming "Yes Sam, she is, I am so sorry" he then took his son in his arms and despite the tubes and monitors held him as tight as he could trying to absorb the desperate, sobbing and howling that had consumed Sam, he had never felt more helpless ever, he was his Dad, he adored him but he couldn't make this better, no one could.

Annabelle took hold of Molly's hand and whispered "I need you to look after them both for me now Molly Dawes, he has never needed you more than he does now" Molly nodded "I will, don't worry" both women looked at each other intently as though mentally sealing the verbal pact they had just made.

Sam had gone to sleep after the nurse had administered a sedative to help calm him down, all of his scans had been clear but they were continuing to monitor him because he had lost consciousness and stopped breathing after the accident and the doctor didn't want him under more stress than was necessary. Charles had used the time to go and freshen up, he was grateful that Molly had thought to pack a bag for him, when he came back Molly was in the seating area having a coffee he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder "I am glad you are here" then it occurred to him "wait a minute,where's Charlie?" "I went back to Guildford last night he's with Nan, I am going to need to go back tonight really he is going to be wondering what's going on" she felt bad as she didn't want to leave, especially as she had promised Annabelle to be there. Charles went quiet for a few minutes..."I need to make a call back in a minute" he disappeared back into Sam's room to get his phone and reappeared in the doorway five minutes later "you coming back in?"

Sam eventually woke up, he was understandably quiet but calmer, Charles was trying to chat to him, comforting him each time he became teary again. Molly was thinking about making a move it was late afternoon and if she left soon she could make it back for Charlie's bedtime. Charles' parents had gone home to freshen up, she would wait for them to come back and then leave.

Charles phone vibrated on the side table, he picked it up and looked at the screen "back in a minute" Molly looked at him a bit worried at being left alone with Sam in case he got upset again

"where are you going?" She was glaring at him and then looking back at Sam he reassured her "it's ok two minutes, that's all"

The next thing Molly heard was his Parents coming back into the room, Charles was stood in the doorway "you got a minute" he gestured for her to come outside she got to the doorway and had started to tell him "I am going to need to get back now that your parents...are...back" Nan and Charlie were sat waiting in the visitors area "Nan...how did..." Nan looked across at Charles as Charlie ran toward his Mummy, as she scooped him up and he rested in his usual position on her hip. Charles thought he better explain "I called your Nan, she got a taxi here, you are all going to be staying with us for a little while" Annabelle had appeared at the door by now "that's ok isn't it Molly? I would like to get to know this little man a bit better" looking at Charlie and then back at Molly with that same look they had exchanged earlier. "Yes ok, thank you...both of you" looking at Charles and then smiling at his mother.

Charles took Molly to one side "I am going to stay here again tonight, you guys go back to the house with Mum and Dad and I will see you tomorrow, I will need to speak to Rebecca's parents and see what arrangements need to be made, the police also want to speak to Sam but I don't think he is up to that just yet. I am going to speak to the family liaison officer later and try and find out more about what happened" he gave her a kiss "I will give you a call later when he goes to sleep" and with that he went back into the room, she saw him hug his parents goodbye and then he resumed his seat by the bed with Sam. At least she could be here for the next few days and not have to worry about splitting herself in two. He was a good man but this was going to be a long road for both Charles and Sam, she couldn't stay in Bath forever,she would cross that bridge when she came to it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok I will speak to you in the morning, I love you Charles" She hung up the phone and walked back through to the sitting room, where Annabelle, Roger and Nan seemed to be getting on well, chatting away about….. she wasn't sure what…. but it seemed to be quite easy and friendly.

It was late evening and she had given Charlie a bath and put him to bed in one of the spare rooms.

When they had got back from the hospital earlier, after making a cup of tea for everyone Annabelle had dug out some of Sam's old toys from a cupboard upstairs and had some quality grandparent time playing a the rug with him for a little while, he had happily discovered all these new things to play with and thought the lady was nice, just like his Nanna.

During the afternoon Charles had spoken to the police and the family liaison officer that had been assigned to Sam. Rebecca had died instantly at the scene, they had found Sam unconscious in the car beside her, Charles assumed and hoped that he hadn't seen his mother after the accident, given that he had asked about her when he had regained consciousness. Rebecca's parents were abroad, they had been informed and were on their way back to the UK, Charles had reluctantly agreed to formally identify Rebecca and had also completed that grim task, he had seen a number of corpses in the battlefield but nothing prepared you for the now cold, empty shell that was the mother of your child, clinically placed on a slab looking like a broken china doll. He had stared for a long time before the policeman had prompted him a second time, as delicately as he could to confirm this was Rebecca James.

The Doctor completed evening rounds and had indicated to Charles that after some final checks tomorrow that it was looking good that Sam would be discharged and allowed to go home. Sam had overheard and they had started a tentative conversation about him staying with Charles for the time being at his Grandparents house. Charles had initially offered to stay with him at the house where he lived with Rebecca but Sam had started to get upset that it would remind him too much of his mum and that it would be good to be with Gran and Gramps for a bit too.

This left Charles with a dilemma, he was going to need to explain Molly's re-appearance, also Charlie…Nan…there would be a whole gang of lodgers if he took Sam home tomorrow and Charles was worried, Sam had enough information to cope with at the moment without the added complication of his Dad's not so ex- girlfriend appearing back on the scene with his secret half-brother.

"Sam I need to talk to you about Molly" Sam looked puzzled for a minute as though he was clawing from him mind who his Dad was talking about and why he sounded awkward, then the penny dropped "you mean Molly the medic who saved your life in Afghan, why was she at the hospital Dad?" Charles took a deep breath "well…aahhh…..Molly and I have been seeing each other again" Sam looked thoughtful "so is she your girlfriend?" Charles blushed and laughed uncomfortably "she is I suppose yes…..Sam….I….you know I loved your Mum once….I…oh god….are you ok with this Sam….maybe we should talk about this another time?" Sam stared at him intently "Dad it's a long time since you and Mum split up, I'm ok with it "Sam started to get teary, Charles was hold of his hand but he continued "I am angry that Mum died, I hate that I am never going to see her again but that has nothing to do with you or Molly" Charles was startled by how much his son had grown up and he somehow hadn't noticed it until now. He was such a level headed, courageous boy and Charles was so proud of him and how he seemed to be coping with the devastation that had invaded his life in the last few days.

"Sam there is something else you need to know" Sam gave him a look as if to say what else can there be? But was a little bit worried, Charles continued "Sam you know I love you….very much and that nothing will ever change that don't you?" Charles searched him for affirmation, Sam nodded but was looking more worried what had his Dad not told him now, nothing could be worse than Mum dying, he thought. "Sam…Molly has a son…..his name is Charlie….Molly had him after we had split up….." Charles paused again trying to rouse the courage to say the next bit, the most crucial bit "Charlie is your brother Sam….your half-brother" Sam started to cry again.


	16. Chapter 16

It was lunchtime the next day and Charles was helping Sam get his coat on, they both sat together on the hospital bed for a moment.

Charles pulled his son close to him "I want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do Sam, I love you with all of my heart, I am so, so sorry that you have lost your Mum and I promise you that I will be there for you, we will figure things out at your pace, I want you to get to know Molly and Charlie but there is no pressure for you to do that if you don't want to, but I needed to be honest with you because I want you to feel that you can trust me and that I won't hide anything from you. I am proud of how you are growing up Sam and how brave you are being but I don't want you to try to be too brave and when you are sad I want you to come to me so we can talk, will you do that for me?" Sam held on tightly to his father "I love you Dad, take me home please"

As he pulled up outside his Grandparents house Sam seemed a little bit nervous, his life had dramatically changed in the space of a few days. Charles had noticed he had been quiet on the journey back, but he was grieving and reality must be hitting home that life for his son was never going to be the same again. Charles had done a lot of thinking in the many hours by his bedside Sam had experienced so much emotional disruption in his short twelve years on the planet, a Dad being away for long periods of time on tour, a broken home and now his Mum was gone. It was important that Charles created as much stability for Sam as possible now, he needed to figure out all the pieces of the jigsaw though because he also had a responsibility towards Molly and Charlie too he hoped that with time he could bond all the strands of his life and family together. Charles was just about to get out of the car when Sam asked "Are they here?" Charles thought he knew what he was asking but wanted to check "Molly and Charlie?" After a short pause Sam answered "yes" Charles now felt nervous "They have been staying with us for a few days, Molly's Nan is here to to help with Charlie, but Molly has taken them out for a few hours so that you can have some space to get settled in, you don't have to see them today if you don't want to...I promised we would do things at your pace...we can figure it out if you want some more time?" There was a long silence between them "No Dad...it's ok" Charles focused his gaze on Sam "ok shall we get inside, Gran and Gramps are waiting and she has made your favourites"

They came into the hall, Annabelle threw her arms around Sam "Hello Sam come through to the kitchen I have made some brownies" Charles went through to see his Father in the sitting room, he collapsed onto the sofa, his dad got up,from the armchair and moved to put his hand on his son's shoulder "You ok?" Charles was rubbing his forehead "I don't know Dad, there is a lot to figure out and he has the funeral to face too" His father squeezed his shoulder "you are not on your own Charles, you have your mother and I and of course you have Molly now, don't underestimate her Charles she is an amazing young woman" Charles moved his hand up and placed it over his Father's in a rare emotional moment between them "I know Dad..thank you"

Charles sent Molly a text "home now, seems ok, how's shopping going? Don't be too long Mum has put the kettle on and has brownies love you xCx"

About twenty minutes later the door opened and Molly, Nan and Charlie crept into the hall, Charlie had dropped off in the car as usual, so Molly carried him through to the sitting room and laid him on the sofa" Charles appeared in the kitchen doorway and cocked his head at Molly prompting her and Nan to come through to the kitchen. Sam was perched on a stool at the breakfast bar, Annabelle was sat beside him, she had managed to get him chuckling about something he stopped when he saw Molly and there was an uncomfortable silence broken by Charles offering Molly and Nan a cup of tea. Annabelle then stepped in by asking Molly and Nan to come and sit down, Molly looked at Sam "Hi" there was a little smile from him and a nervous "Hi" Molly just wanted to scoop him into her arms and hug him tightly, but it was too soon for that and at 12 he probably wouldn't appreciate it either, small steps Dawes...small steps. Charles was fidgeting around between the fridge and the Aga anxiously trying to gauge the situation, he was finding it hard not to try and intervene but he needed to let them find their own way between them for now.

There had been a little bit of tentative chatting helped along by Nan and Annabelle ,Charles was just about to suggest more tea when a little man appeared in the kitchen doorway rubbing his eyes "Mummy?" Sam got down from his stool and knelt on the floor "Hello I'm Sam, you must be Charlie, would you like a brownie?" Charlie sat down in the doorway "Hello...yes please" and tucked into the chocolate square, seconds later looking up at everyone smiling with chocolate all around his mouth "yum, thanks Sam you are cool" Charles and Molly's shoulders both visibly relaxed virtually in the same moment when they caught each other gaze and smiled feeling a mixture of relief and happiness, this was going to be a roller coaster of emotions, no doubt about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Charles was sat next to Molly in the sitting room he had his hand around her shoulders and she was snuggled into him watching the TV. Charles' parents and Nan had all just gone up to bed, not long after Sam who had been requested earlier to come and read Charlie a bedtime story. Clearly the three adults had all conspired to give Molly and Charles some alone time.

Charles wasn't really paying attention to the program he was staring into the flames of the open fire, thinking about how proud he was of Sam that so soon after he had experienced such a profound loss he was able to set his own sadness aside and try and connect with Charlie, it showed a maturity beyond his years and gave Charles hope that although there was still a long way to go he could begin to build his family back together. He pulled Molly in closer and kissed the top of her head, she came back from TV world stretching her arms out in front of her and looked up at him "you ok?" he smiled back at her, stroking around her face with his fingers, he just wanted to look at her again, retrace every contour of her beautiful face, sparkly eyes and captivating smile, she was amazing. She sat up a bit more and turned more towards him "what?" He took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa, led her out into the hallway and up the stairs not needing to say a word.

Breakfast the next morning was quite a chaotic affair with everyone dancing around each other in the kitchen. Sam was revelling in the almost hero worship from Charlie who was following him around asking him question after question about all sorts of stuff together with requests for help when he got frustrated that he couldn't do things himself. Molly and Nan were feeling a bit redundant but at the same time watching the two boys with each other was adorable and it was taking Sam's mind off things a bit which was positive too. Charles also had noticed that he wasn't getting a look in with Charlie now that there was a new "cool" hero in town but was also content to wait out and let his sons bond first.

Molly had already started thinking about the next few weeks, Charlie had been used to a routine with going to Nursery and was due to start Primary School in a month, Molly was on normal leave that was due to finish in a just over three weeks and Charles she had found out was on post deployment leave and that he had already spoken to his CO about extending to include some compassionate leave given recent events. Molly was mostly permanently on base at Pirbright leading a small training unit.

They had discussed last night how Charles had been thinking of applying for a different leadership role that had come up at Aldershot which would involve a change of regiment but would mean he would no longer be deployed on operations as much, originally this had felt like a sticking point as active duty had been his life in the Army, but finding Molly again, discovering he had Charlie and needing to be here for Sam now was making him and Molly completely re-think what might come next for both of them.

In the meantime Molly still needed to figure out returning to Guildford with Nan and Charlie, supporting Charles and Sam with the funeral first and then where, when and how they were going to rearrange their up to now separate lives into one family unit. However, she would delay any serious discussion until after the funeral but she would need to go back to Guildford for a few days soon to sort Nan and Charlie and then come back to Bath on her own for the funeral. A date hadn't been set yet but Rebecca's parents had arrived back in the UK and contacted Charles to meet up and talk tomorrow.

Charles placed his hands around Molly's waist as she finished putting things away in the cupboards after the breakfast carnage, Annabelle had wanted to sort it all but Molly had insisted that all grandparents retired to the sitting room with their grandsons. Charles kissed the side of her neck "you ok? You seem to be quiet and keeping busy, what's on your mind Molls?" She wriggled her neck and shoulders enjoying the feel of his lips working their way with gentle kisses from her ear to her collarbone. "I'm just helping out doing my bit" Charles continued on the other side of her neck "much as I am enjoying this..." She giggled "will you stop I can't concentrate and I am going to drop something" he sniggered into her neck "I can thing of something I would love you to drop right now" she closed the cupboard and turned around to face him, arms around his neck "I am sure you would, but we agreed on a family walk in the park so that we can all get some fresh air, it will do Sam good hopefully to get out of the house, so go and round everybody up and let's get going shall we?" He gave her another kiss and as he walked toward the kitchen door turned back and winked, then saluted at her "yes Captain!"

They had all really enjoyed the park Sam had helped Charlie feed the ducks and pushed him on the swing. Charles had been specially requested by Charlie on a couple of occasions to carry him on his shoulders so that he could touch the leaves on some of the lower branches of the trees. Molly, Annabelle and Nan had a chance to talk about supporting Charles and Sam through the funeral whilst Roger and Charles had talked about Molly, charged by the ladies to keep a close eye on the boys. They all arrived back at the house with rosy cheeks after some lunch for everyone the boys insisted on a movie and ran through to the sitting room to pick something out.

By the time the adults followed them through they had agreed on "The Incredibles" everyone settled down to watch the film, Sam and Charlie led side by side on the rug in front of the fire both propped up on their elbows. Sam had seen the film a couple of times but Charlie had never seen it and was enthralled with the tale of the undercover superhero family.

As the film finished he sat up and went over to Molly who was sat on the sofa beside Charles "mummy are soldiers superheroes?" Everyone smiled Molly pulled him up on to her lap "well they sort of are, they try and help people who are in danger" he looked thoughtful again and climbed back down on to the rug next to Sam

"Sam my mummy is a superhero" Molly could see Sam looking uncomfortable and tried to swiftly change the subject "Charlie how about us two play with some of the toys from yesterday and Sam can go with his Daddy and play on the computer for a bit, come on we can play with the garage you like" She gave Charles a look to make a move to rescue things but before Charles could gather himself Charlie stood up again and looked directly at Charles with those familiar brown eyes wide and inquisitive

"...the Incredibles had a mummy superhero and a daddy superhero...why does Sam have a Daddy and no Mummy and why do I have a mummy and no Daddy?"

Both Charles and Molly instantly froze and looked desperately at each other for which of them was going to answer this one, the lid had been well and truly popped on the next can of worms!


	18. Chapter 18

**_"...the Incredibles had a mummy superhero and a daddy superhero...why does Sam have a Daddy and no Mummy and why do I have a mummy and no Daddy?"_**

**_Both Charles and Molly instantly froze and looked desperately at each other for which of them was going to answer this one, the lid had been well and truly popped on the next can of worms!_**

Nan, Annabelle and Roger all shifted in their seats, Sam looked flushed but was a bit relieved that he didn't have to say anything as it had hit him like a wave again, the brutal reminder that his mum wasn't going to be here in a few days as usual to pick him up, she was gone forever, she was never coming back here or anywhere, he could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes but took and deep breath and quickly used his sleeve to wipe his face but he couldn't stop them coming.

Charlie looked at Charles and then back at Molly, and then turned to look at Sam a bit confused and concerned why Sam was crying, his wide eyed innocent curiosity, although they were both panicking it melted their hearts. Annabelle went and knelt on the rug putting her arms around Sam, before Molly and Charles could say anything Charlie climbed up onto the sofa and sat on Charles' lap studying him "where is Sam's Mummy?" Charles held Charlie's hand and glanced across at Sam "Sam's Mummy died Charlie, that's why he is sad to talk about his Mummy at the moment" Molly looked at Charles seeking out from his eyes if he needed help but he looked suddenly calm and fixed.

Charlie leaned back into Charles' arms looking thoughtful again all going quiet...all of the adults in the room simultaneously pondered silently if that was maybe, ...hopefully it for now...Charles was having an internal conversation with himself about whether now was the time to tell this little boy who he was, but he was computing so many simultaneous thoughts flooding his brain, he didn't know what Molly was thinking and didn't want to go against her wishes for how she wanted Charlie to be told, would he even understand?

The silence was swiftly broken, Charlie had tears in his beautiful brown eyes, he gazed across at Molly "Mummy did my Daddy die too?... Like Sam's Mummy?"

Charles bit his lip, Molly felt like the room was beginning to swim around her, she needed to get a grip, she felt hot like she was going to pass out, she couldn't, she took a massive deep breath and could feel her own tears coming both her and Charles were trembling.

"Charlie your Daddy didn't die mate...he..." Molly paused she couldn't get the right words out, she didn't know what the right words were, she was trying to hold back the tears.

Charles stepped in, it was now or never, his son was confused and thinking the worse that any child can think about a parent, he was a little boy who had suddenly realised that something or someone was missing in his life.

Charles sat him up in his lap so he could look at him, Charles felt his chest start to tighten as he began "Charlie your Daddy didn't die...I am your Daddy and I love you, your Mummy and Sam very, very much" Charlie stared back at Charles wide eyed and then leapt forward and threw his little arms around his Daddy's neck hugging him tightly. Charles felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with overwhelming love as he stoked Charlie's back and could feel his soft cheek against his. Charlie whispered into Charles ear "we can be like the Incredibles now...Daddy"

Charlie wriggled out of Charles arms down onto the floor and went across to Sam sitting in front of him his legs crossed "don't be sad Sam...we can be a superhero family like the Incredibles" he stood up and put his arms around his Sam to give him a hug,a little boy doing his best to comfort his big brother.


	19. Chapter 19

The Cars drew up outside of Rebecca's parents home. Charles was sat inside with Sam, Molly and Charles' parents had agreed to meet them at the Church. Rebecca's mother Sarah came into the sitting room "They are here, it's time to go" Charles took hold of Sam's hand and squeezed it, they got up and made their way to the front door. Sam stopped and pulled his father back "Dad...I...can't do it" he started sobbing and sank to the floor leaning against the wall in the hall. Sarah looked heartbroken, she was trying to hold it together but seeing Sam like this was too much to bear, she looked at Charles in despair who had now got down on the floor and was sat beside Sam. Charles looked up at Sarah "you and Malcolm go and wait in the car, just give us a minute or two" he smiled trying to reassure her as she disappeared out of the front door.

They sat in silence for a minute, Charles had his arm around Sam's shoulder rubbing down the side of his arm he wasn't going to be able to make this day any easier for Sam, God knows he wanted to protect his son, wanted to grab his hand and make a run for it, stop him from having to do any of this, he was only twelve, too young to bury a parent. "Sam, I am not going to pretend that this isn't one of the worst days of your life...and I completely understand why you don't want to do this...and you know that if you don't want to go I will sort this out for you and you don't have to go, I promise you with all my heart that I will make sure that no one will make you do anything you don't want to do today...ok?" Sam nodded wiping tears on his sleeve Charles paused and then continued "what I will tell you is that no matter how hard it is when someone you love dies, saying goodbye is really important, it hurts like hell Sam, but it will matter that you did it when you look back on this" Sam looked up at Charles "I miss her so much Dad" his voice was shaky "I don't want to see Mum... in a box...like that" Charles felt like someone was squeezing his heart in their fist, he physically ached to see his son feeling like this "she isn't in the box Sam, this is just what we go through to remember her life with all of us and say goodbye to her, no one can ever take away the picture book that you can play back in your mind of things that you did and shared with her...remember today she's not in the box now Sam, she's in there" Charles put his hand over Sam's chest and held it there.

They both got into the back of the car and the cortège pulled away.

When they pulled up at he Church, Charles caught sight of Molly standing back away from the main group of mourners, she was keeping a low profile, he didn't want her to feel she had too, she had been such a great support to Sam and most of their relationship had always been about hiding and keeping secrets. He got out of the car with Sam followed by Sarah and Malcolm and was also then joined by his Parents and Rebecca's brother and sister. The funeral attendants were getting the coffin out of the hearse, Charles ushered Molly over with his head, she shook hers and stepped back further into the shadows before he could do anything they were led into the church, he took Sam's hand as they walked slowly behind the coffin.

Molly waited for everyone to go in and then took a seat discreetly at the back. She was glad that Charles didn't look back, this was a day where he needed to focus on Sam not worrying where she was.

A few days ago Sam had asked about reading a poem, Charles wasn't sure if he would still want to go through with it, the eulogy had finished it was nearly time if he was going to...Charles whispered "do you still want to do it, it's ok if you don't want to?" Sam nodded "will you stand up with me Dad?" Charles patted his leg and nodded back. The vicar announced "and now Sam, Rebecca's son would like to read a poem" Charles stood up with Sam and they walked to stand beside her coffin, Charles put his hand on Sam's shoulder, who took out a square of paper from his pocket and slowly unfolded it, smoothing it out to hold it as steady as he could. Charles gently squeezed his shoulder, he took a deep breath and began speaking...

Where do they go to, the people who leave?

Are they around us, in the cool evening breeze?

Do they still hear us, and watch us each day?

I'd like you to think of them with us that way.

Sam stopped he was shaking and began to cry, Charles lifted the paper from him and pulled his son close to his chest to comfort him as best he could. He held out the paper and finished the poem for Sam...

_Where do they go to, when no longer here?_

_I think that they stay with us, calming our fear_

_Loving us always, holding our hands_

_Walking beside us, on grass or on sand._

Where do they go to, well it's my belief

They watch us and help us to cope with our grief

They comfort and stay with us, through each of our days

Guiding us always through life's mortal maze.

As Charles finished speaking he ushered his son for them to move back to their seats as Sam moved away from the coffin he turned back and Charles heard him whisper "love you Mum"


	20. Chapter 20

It was just over a week since the funeral, Molly had gone back to Guildford again that morning, she had been backwards and forwards every other day trying to balance their still two separate lives and he could see that she was exhausted even though she would never admit it in a million years. Sam was staying with Rebecca's parents, they had asked a few days after the funeral and although Charles wanted to spend some quality time with Sam he had found it difficult to deny them this as he could see how spending time with him was some comfort in helping them cope with the loss of their daughter. His parents had gone away to the house in France for a few weeks in the anticipation that it would give Charles and Molly some space and the chance to process and come to terms with the events of the last month.

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, he loved late summer in his parents garden he could remember practicing rugby throws with his father and a couple of his friends in the summer break from boarding school, his mum would make lemonade for them all and they would sit on the terrace soaking up the late afternoon sun, hoping it wouldn't end so they didn't have to go back to the discipline of house masters and timetables for the long weeks until the next break at Christmas came. He had missed his parents so much when he had first started boarding, they had been reluctant but his Fathers' frequent overseas postings with his military career left little choice and Charles had adjusted eventually and learned to just get on with it really. He had never felt comfortable why Rebecca had insisted that Sam go to Boarding school at such a young age, given she had decided to stay at home when he was away on tour, the same necessity wasn't there as it had been for his parents but he wasn't in a position to argue with her too much given she constantly reminded him that he had put his military career before family life and that if she was left to organise family life during his regular absences she would organise it as she saw fit.

He opened the patio doors and walked out onto the terrace and took a seat on one of the benches, he wished Molly was here sat beside him, and that they were both watching Sam and Charlie play in the garden. He hoped it wouldn't be too long before he didn't have to just picture this in his imagination but the reality was there was still some complicated logistics to sort out first. His phone vibrated in his pocket "hey arrived back ok all good here - what you up to? Missing you already. M xx" just seeing a message from her made his stomach flutter still, he typed back "just sat in the garden wishing you were here too xx"

He sat for a while thinking about Molly Dawes, the first time he laid eyes on her at Brize she had ruffled his feathers and continued to do so ever since, he utterly adored her, always had. He couldn't believe it when he saw her again at the Charity event he had put so much effort into making sure their paths didn't cross, but he had a strange feeling that day and a few days before had dreamt about her for the first time in months. He had always had a strong sense of all things being down to fate and luck and that night Lady Luck had dealt him a good hand that he wasn't sure how he was going to play. He was stood in the far corner of the reception room when he caught sight of her entering the room, taking his breath away it had been five years but the impact she had on him had not diminished in the slightest, she was even more beautiful than the pictures he had kept in his head all this time, there was something different she had an aura of confidence that made her more captivating, he had thought about leaving but he couldn't, he needed to watch her from from a distance, allow himself to take her all in again without her knowing he was there. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy watching the guy she seemed to be with, did she look happy, was she in love again and then she had got up to speak...any thought of leaving without speaking to her had disappeared, he wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't letting her out of his sight.

He got up from the bench and went to his father's desk in the study, took a pad from the drawer, switched on the laptop and started searching and making notes, he needed a plan he didn't want them to be in limbo any longer.

He put his bag in the back of the car and pulled away he needed to meet the estate agent in Guildford by 3pm so would need to get his foot down.

He had cash so it was just a case of completing the legals and transferring the funds in a matter of days the house would be theirs.

Molly had just put a chicken in the oven to roast when she heard her phone vibrate on the kitchen worktop, she hoped it was a message from Charles and wasn't disappointed "knock, knock x" she laughed and couldn't resist typing back "whose there?" It quickly vibrated again in her hand "open the door and see" ...her heart skipped a beat and she ran to the front door and opened it, he was leant against the wall with a bag in his hand with that smile..."missed me?" She giggled as he walked in.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Close of Chapter 20**_

_**Molly had just put a chicken in the oven to roast when she heard her phone vibrate on the kitchen worktop, she hoped it was a message from Charles and wasn't disappointed "knock, knock x" she laughed and couldn't resist typing back "whose there?" It quickly vibrated again in her hand "open the door and see" ...her heart skipped a beat and she ran to the front door and opened it, he was leant against the wall with a bag in his hand with that smile..."missed me?" She giggled as he walked**_ in.

Sorry for for the delay with updates relentless work schedule this week thanks as always for all the lovely reviews x

Chapter 21

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big kiss, even though he had seen her just hours earlier it felt like days, they were interrupted by Charlie the whirlwind running around the corner and scurrying to a halt shouting "Daddy...Daddy...Daddy" when he saw him, Charles was beaming it felt so good to hear is little boy call him that and be so excited to see him. Charles picked him up and put him over his shoulder "fireman's lift for you matey" jogging up and down the hallway making him giggle like mad.

They all moved into the kitchen, Charlie picking up where he left off with his latest artistic masterpiece he had been doing at the table and Molly making a couple of coffees, she handed Charles his cup "not that I am not glad to see you so soon but what are you doing here?"

Charles frowned a little "do I need a reason to not want to be apart from the woman I love?"

Molly wasn't buying it "How long are you staying?" Charles didn't know how to react she had been so happy to see him at the door but he sensed a drop in temperature from her "I don't know, a few days...I just got here...it is ok isn't it?"

Molly hesitated "we could have discussed it this morning before I left ...why didn't you say anything?" He was starting to panic only mildly but panic all the same, he was confused by her seeming to blow a bit hot and cold, he had just bought the house for god's sake without asking her "it was spur of the moment I wanted to be with you Molls...I thought you would be happy about it"

she smiled, it seemed a genuine smile, not forced "I am happy you numpty but I guess I had just mentally prepared for us both getting back into a routine me here, you in Bath, we haven't really talked about what we are going to do beyond that"

Charles nursed his coffee cup "well that's partly why I am here...I arrived here earlier this afternoon to complete a bit of research" Molly looked mystified "what kind of research?" he started to rub the back of his head this was a not the best sign Molly thought "schools..well a school...Royal Grammar to be precise" she laughed "Charlie is a bit young for Grammar School" he rolled his eyes "yes but Sam isn't" her jaw dropped "but he is at boarding school and what about your mum and dad and Rebecca's?"

"He hasn't been happy at Millfield for a while and it makes sense after everything that has happened for him to have a fresh start and it may as well be here...with you and me.." She was staring at him wide eyed now and he was still rubbing the back of his head which suggested there was more, he didn't disappoint...after a short pause "which is why I also went to meet with an estate agent" by now Molly was stroking her forehead waiting for him to expand again after taking a deep breath, true to form, he again didn't disappoint "and I sort of bought a house"

Molly couldn't keep quiet any longer "what do you mean sort of bought a house, you don't sort of buy a house you either buy one or you don't , Charles what have you done?" He looked a bit sheepish but also was trying to mask a huge grin "it's not that far from here so you won't have far to come when you visit" she had her arms folded "visit...I thought we might be gonna live together at some point!" He couldn't control his grin now, she was getting a bit irritated "well we will do sort of" she started washing and re-washing up the coffee cups so she didn't have to look at him "what's all the sort of all about? You are doing my nut in" He grabbed her hand and scooped up Charlie from the table "come with me a minute" he opened the front door and walked with them to the end of the path he was looking at her next door neighbours cottage it still hadn't registered until she glanced at the "for sale" sign in the front garden that now had a "sold" sticker on it

"No way...you haven't ...Charles tell me you didn't..." he gave her a kiss and chuckled "we might gonna need a builder to knock a hole in the wall Dawesy"


	22. Chapter 22

**_"No way...you haven't ...Charles tell me you didn't..." he gave her a kiss and chuckled "we might gonna need a builder to knock a hole in the wall Dawesy"_**

She just looked at him, her expression was blank and she wasn't smiling. He could feel an "oh sh*t" moment creeping up on him, he felt like a magician who had given a big build up to pulling the rabbit out of the hat, shouted "dada" and been met with tumbleweed and silence. Charlie was oblivious playing with his Daddy's ear and having a little conversation with himself. Finally she spoke "ok let's just go over this one….." by now he had the puppy dog expression pleading with his eyes that she pat him on the head for doing a good thing, meanwhile she took a sharp intake of breath before continuing

"so…..I wake up this morning, shower, brush my teeth, have breakfast, pack my bag, say goodbye….and as I recall you were there, doing all those things too and you never thought you might mention that in the space of a few hours of me pulling away from your house that you would arrive here, choose a school for Sam, buy a house…..and not just any house….oh no…..my next door neighbours house….and then have a laugh about knocking a hole in the wall!...tell me Charles did you slip and bang your head when you were in the shower this morning without telling me that too….because I am starting to think that you have a touch of amnesia about everything that has happened for the last few weeks?"

He could see why she had taken the breath, so that she could blast him with all that before she needed to take another one. Charles still had the eyes of the pleading puppy "I…..thought you would be happy….I was sat in the garden this morning after you left, and yes I was thinking about everything that has happened these last few weeks and Christ Molly it's been a rollercoaster, we can't really talk about this now….Can we?" he glanced at Charlie who by now was starting to wriggle in Charles' arms to be allowed to get down on the ground, Charles hitched him back onto his hip "come on let's go inside you need to finish your picture Charlie… and Mummy and Daddy can have a cup of coffee and a chat" he met Molly's eyes with an uncertain smile and moved back towards the front door, she followed still glaring behind him.

Charles settled Charlie with his drawing back at the table and made a couple of coffees, he took them through to the lounge where Molly was waiting on the sofa, arms folded, the body language wasn't looking good, he thought. He handed her one of the cups and sat down turning to one side so that he could look at her. She stayed silent staring at her coffee cup at least that meant she didn't have her arms folded disapprovingly at him any longer.

"Molly When you left this morning it felt like you were going back to your old life, the one you have had without me for the last five years, every time you have had to go back, even though I know in my heart of hearts it's not for long and you are coming back again I can't bear that we still in reality have separate lives, we are still in limbo and I want us to put it all together, I want us to be together, wake up every day together and have a normal life you, me Sam and Charlie…..so today I came here to try and find the pieces that will give us that, I thought it made sense to come to you, I don't care where I live as long as I am with you and our sons, I didn't want you to feel you have to come to Bath and uproot Charlie and your Nan…I thought Sam could make a fresh start here….I don't understand how you can be angry with me for that?" He was starting to feel angry with _her_ now, why could she not see that he was trying to fix things?

Her cheeks had gone pink and she looked like she was going to cry, she took a sip of her coffee as though that would somehow help "I don't imagine you have you spoken to Sam yet?" he took a deep breath before answering "No….but he will be fine with it, he hasn't been happy at his boarding school for ages, he was only sticking with it because Rebecca insisted he had to, the grammar school here has a great reputation and he can come home every day, he shouldn't be away at boarding school after what has happened he needs to be around family" Molly nodded and took another sip of coffee

"I agree Charles he should be around his family, but this…you…me….Charlie, expecting him to live with strangers it could be all too much too soon, you have gone ahead and done this on an impulse without discussing it with any of us….not telling me about your hastily hatched master plan is one thing, but assuming you can just pull _him_ out of his home, school, everything he has ever known at a time when his world has just been ripped apart….what were you thinking?

Charles now had his head in his hands "clearly I wasn't thinking…clearly I have made a big mistake…..clearly I have messed up again big time but to call it a hastily hatched master plan…I have to say I don't appreciate the sarcasm it's not as though things have been plain sailing from the Molly side of the fence is it? I stupidly thought you wanted us all to be together as soon as possible and up until about thirty seconds ago so did I but maybe this has all been a stupid mistake" he was trying to keep his voice down so Charlie wouldn't hear but he could feel himself becoming angrier with her.

She looked as though he had stuck a knife in her heart she was desperately trying not to cry "so is this how it is going to be then? Every time we argue you are going to throw it back in my face?" he was frowning "throw what back in your face?" she was looking straight at him "you know exactly what I am talking about, Charlie…..me not telling you about Charlie, that's what you meant about plain sailing wasn't it"

Charles couldn't defend himself he was floundering, he had said it in anger "I…didn't mean…I…was angry Molly…today….all this….this is not how I planned this in my head….it wasn't supposed to end up like this….you…..I don't know how to make you happy…I thought we had finally made it…I thought we were there ….what more do you want from me Molls?" he had tears in his eyes.

They both looked broken, how the hell had they got back here again…over this. There was a long silence both of them shocked at how this had mushroomed into a big argument.

Molly was the first to say something "I am just worried about Sam, I don't want him to feel as though he is being pushed into deciding anything so soon" Charles was not backing down "I can hardly go and live with him in Rebecca's house, he is not happy at school, this was always going to come to a head soon after the funeral, he will adjust, he likes you Molly and he was so great with Charlie, I don't know why you are making such a big issue out of this, you have to trust me on this one."

He wasn't making this easy, she was seeing the side of him she had seen all those years ago in Afghan when she had questioned his whole foundation of beliefs about being the army and the reasoning behind the conflict, he was not comfortable with the challenge then and became difficult at first, but back then she had not given up and backed down either, so she wasn't going to do it now.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just want you to go and speak to him, float the idea and see how he feels before assuming he is going to be hunky dory with it all"

His eyes were boring into her now "and what about you…..are you hunky dory with it all, because right now you are not filling me with confidence?"

"I want us to be together as much as you do….I can't believe that after everything that has happened, and yes after everything that I have put you through, you would have to ask me if I want us to be together, You have to know that I will not keep apologising for it though Charles and I can't be with you if I still feel as though you are blaming me for it, I want us to have moved on…I thought we had…I love you so much, I always bloody have but you have to do the right thing for Sam too and right now given the circumstances he is the priority"

His eyes were still boring into her….he could penetrate her soul with those eyes…he reached across to touch her hand…."Can I kiss you?"….she couldn't break away from his gaze "Yes but then you are going to speak to Sam"


	23. Chapter 23

**_His eyes were still boring into her….he could penetrate her soul with those eyes…he reached across to touch her hand…."Can I kiss you?"….she couldn't break away from his gaze "Yes but then you are going to speak to Sam"_**

They had finished dinner and Charles had given Charlie his bath, read him a bedtime story and kissed him goodnight. He walked back downstairs Molly was finishing clearing away in the kitchen he moved up behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the side of her neck. "Thank you" she swivelled around to face him putting her arms around his neck "What for?" he put his forehead to hers "for seeing the world the way you do and pushing me to see it through your eyes" he was smiling broadly at her "plus…..the dominant Dawesy is quite a turn on" she pushed him away laughing but he wasn't letting her away from him just yet "I am going to go back to Bath in the morning to see Sam but first…" he put his hand under her chin and kissed her "I want you to know…" he kissed her again, more lingering this time "just how grateful I am for you coming back into my life" he scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to the sofa, as he placed her down and led beside her stroking her hair he whispered "my amazing Molly Dawes, I adore you now let me show you just how much"

He woke early the next day and after briefly watching Molly asleep beside him, slowly and quietly crept out of bed, put on his t shirt and boxers and went into Charlie's room he knelt down on the floor at the side of his bed and looked at his son, stroking his mop of curly brown hair as gently as he could so as not to wake him. There was nothing in the world felt like the unconditional love you had for your children, he had missed so much of Sam growing up, he didn't want to miss the same with Charlie he wanted to spend as much time as he could with both his son's and as much as he loved the Army life it wasn't as important to him as it once had been, he realised he loved his family more and it was time to start putting all of them first.

After breakfast he got his stuff together, gave Charlie a big hug reassuring him he would be back soon and turned to his attention to Molly "so….I will be back in a few days…" she grinned at him "stick to the plan this time…ok?" he let out a little chuckle "yes Captain!" she kissed him "missing you already, give me a call when you get back" he looked sad to be going again so quickly but knew it was the right way to do this "I will"

The drive back to Bath went quickly with Charles rehearsing over and over what he was going to say to Sam. He arrived back at his parents, back to the empty house which made him sigh feeling a bit low to be back here on his own again, he sent a quick text to Molly to let her know he was back and made himself a cup of coffee. He picked up his phone again and dialled Rebecca's parents "Hi, its Charles I need to come over and have a chat to Sam today if that's ok?" he put the phone back down on the worktop, looking out onto the garden from the kitchen window, he had arranged to go over and see Sam this afternoon.

He greeted Rebecca's mother Sarah with a hug and kiss on the cheek, he had always got on very well with her despite the problems between him and Rebecca. Sam was sat at the kitchen table on his I Pad, Charles took a seat beside him and rubbed the top of his head "ok mate?" Sam nodded and put the I Pad down on the table. Sarah offered Charles a drink and busied herself with that "So how have things been going" Charles wanted to keep the discussion neutral for now "Yeh it's been ok, a couple of my friends from school have been over and gramps took me to a rugby match yesterday" Sarah handed Charles a coffee "I need to pop out for some groceries for later so I am going to leave you two to it" she kissed Sam on the top of the head, picked up her bag and went to get her coat, a couple of minutes later Charles heard the front door close. "Maybe we could catch a game soon to mate?" Sam nodded again, Charles sipped his coffee nervously it was hard for him to judge what was going on in Sam's head, he seemed a little bit withdrawn, but of course he was you idiot…he remembered how he felt every time he came back from tour, then he had just needed his own space to deal with how he was feeling, this was no different for Sam it didn't make Charles feel any less useless knowing that though.

They had moved from the kitchen to the sitting room and had been watching some TV for an hour or so, Charles turned it off and decided it was time to have a proper chat "Sam we need to talk about what we are going to do next, you are due back at school soon, how are you feeling about that?" Sam looked worried he was hesitating with his answer "I suppose its ok….. I'm not really looking forward to it that much but my friends help make it not so bad" Charles closed his eyes before speaking "what if I said you didn't have to go back?" Sam was surprised by the question "I don't know… I hadn't thought that was an option" Charles was now running his hands through his hair trying to gauge if this was going ok or not "I went to see Molly and Charlie yesterday in Guildford, how do you fancy coming with me when I go back in a couple of days?" surprisingly to Charles, Sam seemed to perk up at that particular question "Charlie is kind of cute I thought having a little brother might be annoying" Charles smiled at this "Well its early days I am sure he there will be times when he is…but it makes me happy that you don't mind that he is around, I know it must have been a shock especially with everything else…well you know… I want you to feel happy with things Sam, what if I said there was an option to go to a new school where you don't have to be a boarder?" He could see Sam mulling this over "where?" ok here goes Charles thought "In Guildford, there is a Grammar School, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do …all I am asking is that you take a look at it and see what you think" Sam was quiet for a few minutes "ok, there is no harm looking…..when can we go?" Charles let out a breath of relief "whenever you like but we will need to do it soon if you want to start in September" Sam moved over to hug him "Thanks Dad"

By the time Sarah had got back from the shops, Sam was upstairs packing his bag which gave the two of them chance to talk. Sarah had already guessed that he had come to take Sam back with him but Charles wanted to talk things through with her to reassure her that whatever happens she wouldn't lose touch with her grandson. It was her connection with Rebecca and there was no way that Charles would want to take that away from her but he wanted her to understand why he wanted to try and make a different life with Sam now. She was sad but gave him her blessing and trusted that Charles would make decisions that put Sam at the heart of them. She had tears in her eyes as she gave her grandson the tightest hug not wanting to let go of him, even though she knew she would still see him regularly it felt like a turning point and she couldn't help feeling another sense of loss, like the end of something again so soon after the loss of her beloved daughter. But she would never let on to Charles that she felt like this he needed to rebuild his life and she was happy that Sam was going to be at the centre of it.

Back at the house Sam and Charles talked some more and agreed they would go to Guildford the day after tomorrow to see the school giving them a day to hang out together and have some "lads only" time on the X Box. Later that evening after Sam had gone to bed Charles face timed Molly for an update on today, they left it on between them for the rest of the evening it was a near as they could get to being in the same place, both of them wandering in and out of the screen, sometimes chatting, sometimes not…they eventually agreed at 1am that it was time for bed. He "carried" her up the staircase and "propped" virtual Molly up on the pillow next to him neither one wanting to press the button to hang up after several attempts at "Goodnights", "Love You", "no you go's" between them Charles gave in when he could barely keep his eyes open any longer, she blew him a kiss and teased him with "lightweight" before pressing the red button to finally hang up. God she was so stunningly beautiful he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

They had the best day ever together the following day, just the two of them hanging out he could see Sam had been lifted by it somehow which made him feel more relaxed, Charles had found a small hotel in the centre of Guildford where they could stay tomorrow night so that Sam didn't feel any pressure to be put into a "family" situation with Molly and Charlie on top of looking at the school. What Molly had said to him a few days ago had really hit home and even though he was still so desperate for them all to be together he was going to do everything step by step from here on in.

He went into Sam's room, he was still awake so Charles sat on the side of the bed, Sam sat up a little "I had a good day today Dad, thanks" Charles held his hand up for his son who returned the high five "Dad...are you going to marry Molly?" Charles blushed and laughed awkwardly he knew how he wanted to answer but considered carefully how he should answer he eventually settled on "maybe it all depends if she wants to marry me I guess" there was what seemed like the longest silence between them Sam settled himself back down on his pillow and pulled the quilt around him, Charles got up from the bed and was heading for the door "you should ask her Dad" Charles stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Sam "Night mate"


	24. Chapter 24

They pulled up in the school car park, Sam had been chatting with Charles at various intervals throughout the journey and seemed quite at ease. He had also mentioned that he was looking forward to seeing Molly and Charlie again later which made Charles feel quite relaxed and happy too. They got out of the car "You ok mate?" Sam nodded to his Dad and they walked toward the main entrance and then to the reception area "Hi my name is Major Charles James and this is my son Samuel James we have an appointment to view the school" Charles had instantly snapped into officer mode, which made Sam grin as he didn't often see his dad like this other than when he had been in trouble. It was near the end of the school holidays so even though there weren't any pupils around there seemed to be quite a few what Charles could only guess were teaching staff preparing for the new school year. After a few minutes wait a man appeared and approached them "Major James? So nice to meet you, I am Peter Bennett the Head we spoke on the phone" They shook hands "Call me Charles please" the man looked towards Sam "and you must be Samuel nice to meet you, welcome to The Royal Grammar" The Head started to lead them down the main corridor "Shall we?" Sam went in front with Charles following as they were led around the various facilities in school, it turned out that Peter was ex-military and had re-trained as a teacher after leaving at 37 taking his army pension. Charles thought to himself that he was just over six months away from that age himself, retiring had not occurred to him….until he had listened to Peter being so passionate about the School and how he had built a new but equally fulfilling career. Charles did his best to concentrate on the rest of the tour of the school and trying to gauge how Sam was reacting to what he was being shown, but couldn't get the retirement thing out of his head.

They got back in the car "So what did you think?" Sam looked over at his dad "it looks good, I really liked the IT and Design Department and they have a Rugby Club and team too, I would miss my friends at Millfield but I could see them when I go back to Bath for visits and I guess I would make new one's here" Charles pulled out of the car park and waited before responding "Listen Sam as I told you before there is no pressure to change if you don't want to, I have spoken to Mr Baker at Millfield they will be disappointed to lose you but given what has happened they understand and are prepared to keep your place open for you if you don't like it here and want to go back…tell you what…. have a think about it overnight and we can let them know in the morning….deal?" Sam smiled "Deal!"

They had arranged to meet Molly and Charlie for lunch in town, they walked up the High street and found the "Angel Dining Rooms" Molly has suggested this last night. Charles was impressed she had clearly further developed her taste in fine dining, it was a smart little brasserie that reminded him of where they had their first date in Bath, Christ that seemed like a lifetime ago. They walked in and could see Molly and Charlie already settled at a table, she looked so lovely as she stood up and greeted them with that smile of hers, Charlie shouted "Daddy" and then recognised Sam and cheered "Sammy" too, Sam laughed but wasn't too sure about his little brothers new pet name for him. Charles and Sam took a seat at the table and they all began looking at the lunch menus except for Charlie who was busy driving his mini "travel" fire engine around the table navigating between the cutlery and condiments.

They had chatted happily over lunch about the tour around the school and what Sam had been doing at his grandparents, Molly had always had the knack of putting anyone she met at ease and Sam really connected with her and seemed very relaxed in her company. Charles didn't have to make any effort in keeping the conversation going between them, in fact he ended up just leaving them to it and arranging obstacles for Charlie's engine to get around on its way to the big fire at the Tower of London. After Lunch they went for a walk in Stoke Park, Sam patiently played chase with Charlie and they had all had a go on the swings. The boys ran ahead on the path as Molly and Charles walked arm in arm following them. "I love seeing them together" Charles said pulling Molly in closer to him "I know, you haven't been able to wipe that grin off your face all afternoon" He laughed "well that's partly down to you too, you are looking good today Molly Dawes, shame I am staying at the hotel tonight, if the boys weren't here I don't think I would be able to resist dragging you off into the bushes to have my wicked way with you" this made her giggle "Oi! Cheeky…but now you mention it, I don't know how I am managing to keep my hands off you" Charles stopped walking looking ahead to make sure the boys weren't too far in front "I remember the last time you said that to me Dawes and it drove me mad then" she looked thoughtful flicking through her mind to recall the shared memory "outside the mess tent in Bastion ….you said bleeding ditto, I couldn't believe that you couldn't muster something better than that" he was giggling now too "I was so nervous around you and I was trying to be bloody professional…..anyway all water under the bridge now, I will certainly have no problems showing you how romantic I can be when I next get my hands on you" she pushed him in the arm "with the look in them big brown eyes of yours now Major James I think romance is the last thing on your mind" he gave her a kiss and slapped her bum playfully as they began to jog ahead to catch the boys up.

They got back to Molly's place and Charlie insisted in giving Sam a tour of the house, including showing him his fire station bedroom that he was extremely proud of. Molly had made friends with one of the mum's at Charlie's nursery who was an interior designer and she had transformed Sam's bedroom into a fire station for his fourth birthday including a cabin bunk with a slide to get out of bed in a morning or as _The Commanding Fire Chief _to answer calls to a big fire of course!

There was a knock at the door and Nan appeared she threw her arms around Charles "Hello Charlie" Molly thought she held on to him far longer than she ought to but Charles seemed to lap up the attention, more to tease Molly than anything even though he had always had a soft spot for her Nan. "So what you lot been up to today then….where are the boys hiding?" Charles filled her in on the events of the day so far whilst Molly made coffee and tea for them, they sat down at the kitchen table. "so how about you two go off and do some _"shopping"_ for a few hours whilst I keep an eye on the boys for you?" Charles went bright red and laughed uncomfortably whilst Molly chastised her Nan for being so obvious. Having said that neither one of them took too much persuading to take her up on her offer both explaining to Sam and Charlie how they were going off to the "Supermarket" to get some groceries for dinner later as they hastily scooted out of the door barely able to control their giggles.

Molly burst into fits of laughter again when they pulled up onto the car park of the Travelodge….."you are kidding me right?" she said, Charles looked at her "What?" Molly laughed again "are we going halves" Charles shook his head "it was for me and Sam we only needed somewhere to decent to kip for the night…yes ok a bit basic, but perfectly adequate" They checked in, fourth floor, so got into the lift, they stood on opposite sides separated by an older couple stood in the middle, they were looking at each other from across the divide both mentally undressing the other, they only realised that this hadn't been lost on their lift companions when they reached their floor and Granny winked at Charles saying "have fun dear" as they got out. This had them both in hysterics as they walked down the corridor to the room. They had briefly composed themselves enough to kiss as they reached their designated room only for Molly to descend into fits of giggles again when she was greeted by two single beds, looking at Charles and pointing toward them.

Charles shrugged his shoulders, and swiftly pinned her to the wall kissing her hard enough to take her breath away, he lifted her arms above her head and was nibbling her ear "we won't be needing the bed Dawes"


	25. Chapter 25

They tidied up the room and Charles unpacked his and Sam's things so that it appeared he had popped back to "check in" whilst they had been out "shopping" Molly thought it was cute how Charles was scurrying around covering their tracks like a teenager trying to tidy the house up after a party when their parents were due back. Charles stood at the door and gave the room one last inspection before they left to go back to the house.

Molly suggested they at least stop at the supermarket on the way back to pick up some groceries, given he had gone to so much trouble with the hotel room, she didn't want them to "blow their cover" by coming back empty handed from the "shopping" trip. He threw her a disapproving look sensing the hint of mockery in her voice at his paranoia about being caught "at it" by his son when Sam probably wouldn't even think twice about where they had been or what they had been doing or why his Dad had already checked into the hotel already. She just smiled sweetly at him and blew him a kiss. He loved her teasing him really, it was one of the many things that had charmed him about her in the early days she wasn't afraid to challenge and break down his barriers.

When they got back to the house Sam was sat at the table with Charlie showing him a drawing app on his I pad and helping him make a picture on it. Nan was working her way through a pile of ironing, she was always helping out and had emptied, washed and tumble dried the contents of the laundry bin whilst they had been out. Molly thought how she never would have got through the last five years without her Nan, even though she loved her Mum, Nan had been her main champion and support network for most of her life. Nan looked up as they came in "Alright you two, see you got your shopping done, supermarket busy was it? " she craftily winked at Charles who immediately blushed right on cue much to Molly's not so secret amusement again.

Charles had insisted on making dinner for everyone and they had all sat around the table chatting and laughing with lots of banter and lots of funny comments from Charlie as he tried to join in the conversations. Charles had taken a moment during the meal to look around the table and watch them all laughing together thinking about how thankful he was for having them in his life, Rebecca's death had really made him reflect on appreciating every day and to be bold with what he was planning to do next.

Nan left shortly after dinner as she was meeting a friend in town to go to the bingo. Nan had mentioned meeting this new friend quite a few times over the last few weeks, when Molly had interrogated her about who, where, male, female? Nan wasn't giving anything up "That's for me to know and for you to know when I feel like telling ya" but Molly was pretty certain Nan had met someone given she was being uncharacteristically coy about the whole thing, and had a certain twinkle about her, she would crack eventually, if not Molly would have to follow and conduct a stake out to see who the mystery fella was.

Charles had gone upstairs to give Charlie his bath and after finishing the dishes Molly had joined Sam in the lounge. "Alright mate?" she asked as she joined him on the sofa, Sam smiled he loved how relaxed and cool Molly was, she was fun to be around and whenever she was with his Dad he seemed to be the same too, he could see she made his Dad really happy. "Molly can I ask you something?" Molly shrugged her shoulders "course you can…what is it?"

"why did you and Dad not see each other for a long time?...was it because of Charlie?"

Molly suddenly felt her stomach do a revolution she thought for a minute before she answered, she could give him the bland _"its complicated"_ answer or she could be honest with the appropriate level of detail that he could process. She felt like she had bonded quite a bit with Sam since Rebecca died so she went for option two.

"Before I found out that I was having Charlie, I got a bit scared about me and you're Dad, you see before the army my life was very different, it was very different from your Dad's too. We had both come from such different worlds and the truth is Sam that back then I didn't think that I would be good enough to be with him so I got scared and I decided to run away…"

She waited, Sam just sat listening intently so she carried on

"And after I left, I was really sad and then Charlie came along and then I was too scared to try and explain to your Dad that I still really, really loved him and wished I hadn't run away... it felt at the time like it was all too late, that I had made a big mistake and it was too late to put it right and that coming back and telling your Dad about Charlie might stop him from having a better life without me"

Sam was thoughtful "You make my Dad happy Molly, if he asked you to get married would you say yes?"

Whoahh…there went the second revolution of her stomach…She laughed nervously

"me and your Dad love each other very much …..and yes maybe one day we will get married but for now we are going to concentrate on looking after you and Charlie… I will never try and replace your Mum Sam but I will be here for you when you need me and I hope that we can get to know each other much better if you come to Guildford…if not I will come and kidnap you from Boarding school regularly and we can go AWOL for the day"

Sam was laughing at the last remark, but also understood a bit better about why she had disappeared when he was younger and he was glad that she had come back. He also started to mull over how he was going to get his Dad and Molly to get married now that he was going to go to school in Guildford. He would tell his Dad about the school when they got back to the hotel tonight the Dad and Molly wedding thing needed more planning.

Charles had finished putting Charlie to bed and had come downstairs he had been listening the entire time…he waited a few minutes and then breezed into the room…"ok that's Charlie in bed, we should start thinking about getting to the hotel mate" Molly got up from the sofa as Charles got their coats, Sam got up and gave Molly a tight hug before his Dad passed him his coat. Charles moved to do the same he held her round her waist and gave her a kiss "Be back in the morning" he gave her a slightly despondent look that he had to go and leave her to sleep in a hotel, especially since Sam seemed to be getting on with Molly so well but checked himself to stick with the plan….one…step….at a time….James...one step at a time.

They got back to their hotel Charles was reading something on his Kindle whilst Sam watched some TV "Dad I want to go to the new school"

"Ok Sam…you sure?"

"Yes…are we going to live with Molly and Charlie?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well we can't live in a Travelodge forever Dad"

Charles chuckled "ok….let's see what we can sort out then"

The next morning they pulled up outside of Molly's house, Charles opened the car door "Come on"

Sam followed him as he walked away from Molly's and was heading for the next door house, he stopped at the bottom of the drive

"Dad where are you going?"

"Checking out our new home... what do you think"


	26. Chapter 26

The last six months had been quite hectic, both the boys had settled into their new schools, life had changed quite a bit, Molly had transferred to the reserves so that she could spend more time at home and Charles was retiring and would soon be starting teacher training. Following planning permission going through, building work had started to convert the two cottages into one family home for them all. They were living mostly in what had been Molly's half of the house, whilst the builders worked on a new kitchen and family area taking up the whole ground floor area next door, there was now "a hole" in the wall between the two houses covered by plastic sheeting and they had to constantly keep an eye on Charlie as he was always trying to crash through the opening into the building site for his latest imaginary adventure.

It was the 14th February, Valentine's day and also Charles last day before he was discharged, he would report to the base after lunch, collect the last of his belongings, say his goodbyes and complete the formalities. Molly was going with him as support for what was going to be another big turning point in his life. Amidst all of this happening they had both completely forgotten about Saint Valentine, fortunately Sam hadn't and he had been planning a surprise for Molly and his Dad for quite a few weeks with the help of Nan who Sam thought despite her lack of military training was great at covert operations.

Molly had arranged with Nan to collect Charlie from School and meet Sam back at the house as he got a bus back. Molly and Charles were not expected back until early evening so once Sam had arrived home the three of them got to work.

They began carrying a fold up table and a couple of chairs through to the building site space the new kitchen and family area were nearly finished and Nan had persuaded the builders to have a clear up for her earlier, they set up the table and chairs and put a table cloth on, Sam and Charlie were busy placing candles and tea lights and strings of fairy lights all around the room. Sam set up the projector he had persuaded one of his teachers at school to lend him overnight and connected up his laptop so that he could load up something he had been working on for several months since they had all moved in together. Nan had been out to the shops to buy Champagne and had ordered food from their favourite Chinese restaurant in town, a few weeks ago when she had been babysitting Sam has persuaded her that they have a go at making fortune cookies so that they could personalise them specially.

It was just before six thirty and Molly and Charles pulled up on the drive, Charles had noticed the lights were out in the house apart from dim lights coming from the downstairs area next door. Nan had been keeping watch and as soon as she had seen them pull up she had ushered the boys out of the back door they were going to the cinema so that Molly and Charles could be on their own.

They got out of the car and Charles started walking towards next door, Molly followed him Charles found the key on his ring for the front door and opened it very slowly as he hadn't got a clue what was going on and where the hell Nan and the boys were, Molly was close behind and was starting to feel a bit worried…..the needn't have been there was a note pinned to the inside doorway, Charles opened it

_"__Taken the boys to see a film,_

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_All Sam's planning and they did most of the work between the two of them bless their hearts_

_have fun_

_Nan xx"_

They went through to the new part of the house to be met by a of sea candles and fairy lights, in the centre of the room was a table all laid and two chairs, on the wall to their right there was a picture of the four of them all together that had been taken on a recent weekend away, Charles spotted a laptop set up on a chair with a note on it saying "Click me" he turned around and smiled at Molly who was stood rooted to one spot with tears streaming down her face. He walked over to the laptop and clicked and then walked back to stand beside Molly and put his arm around her shoulders. They watched a combination of pictures, music and film footage which they didn't know at the time Sam had spent hours putting together, he had clearly been rooting through old photographs that Charles had packed and brought from Bath, Nan had also been helpful with some of her own and Molly's photo albums and he had clearly done lots of filming on his i-pad that they had not been aware of. It was like watching each of their stories gradually coming together on film, it was beautiful and as Molly turned to look at Charles she could see he was also crying now too.

As the film show finished Charles took Molly into his arms, gazing at her for what seemed like forever she reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek he reached down to her and did the same, whispered "Happy Valentine's Day gorgeous" and then kissed her.

They looked around the room, Charles could smell food, he spotted plates, and a box of takeaway food, they started to open up the boxes and filled a plate each and moved over to the table taking a seat at either side, there was Champagne so he poured them both a glass offering her a toast "to our amazing family" before they began enjoying the lovely food. Charles and Molly were so touched by how much thought had gone into this even down to their favourite dishes from their favourite Chinese restaurant, it must have taken them forever to light so many candles and tea lights it was all so magical.

They had thoroughly enjoyed the alone time, they had alternated between laughing, crying and exchanging long sexy looks between them. Charles had put some music on from the laptop and they had swayed around the room kissing and cuddling by candlelight he had wanted to lift her up to christen one of the new kitchen worktops but wasn't sure what time the party planners would be back.

They sat back down at the table and Charles poured them some more Champagne, there were four little gift boxes laid across the middle of the table that having been so distracted by each other and the delicious food they hadn't got round to opening yet.

Molly reached for one of the boxes and opened it to find a plastic ring with a heart on it, aww how sweet she thought, Charles laughed and opened his and found a similar plastic ring with a rugby ball on it smiling and thinking how cute the boys were for planning this whole evening and the pretend rings. They both took the other two boxes and opened them to find a fortune cookie in each one, they always had great fun with the boys opening the fortune cookies when they went out to the restaurant so they thought this was also a lovely touch that they had remembered this too. They snapped the fortune cookies together and each took out the slip of paper, looking down to read them.

both had the same words "Will you marry me?"

Their eyes met and both simultaneously said "Yes"

Charles got up from the table, moved over to Molly, got down on one knee and put the heart ring onto Molly's finger, offering up his for her to do the same with his.

She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly kissing her over and over again.

Molly was giggling "well it looks like we have more than a lovely meal to thank the boys for"

Charles chuckled too "Indeed it does" and mouthed "I love you" closely followed by a "ditto" from Molly.


End file.
